Além do Mar
by Luna-Rosa-Inlladrys
Summary: Três anos após o último torneio do Makai, cada um seguiu com suas vidas, sem desconfiar que um antigo inimigo poderia voltar. Enquanto Hiei reencontrava alguém do seu passado, alguém do enigmático e quase extinto povo do Mar Sombrio... Pt11 ON plz reviews
1. Chapter 1 Lembranças

**Yu Yu Hakusho – Além do Mar**

**  
Resumo: **_**Além dos mares do Makai, existia um povo nobre que comandava os oceanos...Porém esse povo viu sua raça cair em ruínas e em mais pura desgraça com o passar dos anos, restando somente uma representante dessa espécie, que no momento em que ela pensara que não haveria mais esperanças...Encontrou na linha de seu destino, um certo Koorime...**_

_**Enquanto no Nigenkai, após três anos desde o último torneio do Makai, todos acreditavam que suas vidas estavam em paz, sem desconfiar que uma sombra do passado, poderia voltar com mais força e violência que Yusuke e os outros jamais poderiam prever...**_

_**O que se esconde no misterioso Mar sombrio?  
E o que um novo roubo na Ala dos tesouros do Reikai pode acarretar?  
Seja bem vindo. Eu te convido a conhecer: Yu Yu Hakusho – Além do Mar.**_

**Título: Além do Mar  
Autora: Luna Rosa Inlladrys  
Gênero: Drama/Romance/Ação  
Classificação: Inadequada para menos de 14 anos  
Status: Em Andamento  
Capítulos: Não definido, mas já tem 5 partes escritas ao todo.**

**Observações:  
Beta: Não  
Nota I: Os personagens do anime Yu Yu Hakusho não me pertencem.  
Nota II: A personagem feminina Lucille e todos os outros personagens que não pertencem ao Yoshihiro Togashi pertencem a mim: Luna Rosa Inlladrys**

**Nota III: Em alguns momentos da estória poderá apresentar cenas de sexualidade forte e violência, contendo homesexualismo entre alguns personagens, não essencialmente com o Hiei, ou outros do grupo do Yusuke.**

**Nota IV : A fic em alguns capítulos, apresentára letras de música como uma songfic.**

**Legenda:  
-Fala dos personagens**

"_**Pensamentos"**_**  
oOoOoOoOoOo : mudança de cena  
--: comentários da Autora**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Além do Mar**

**1º Parte: Lembranças...**

Neve... Flocos suaves caindo entre as árvores numa paisagem branca...  
Passos... Passos silenciosos e sem pressa... E então surge dentre a névoa branca e sutil, aqueles olhos de um castanho tão intenso que chegavam a parecerem vermelhos, vermelhos como o sangue que se destacavam com toda aquela brancura do cenário...  
Ali... Em tudo aquilo, olhos azuis focavam estes olhos vermelhos... A morte estava muito próxima mesmo que os lábios tentassem dizer o que tanto queriam dizer ela não conseguia fazer com que aquela única palavra lhe escapasse dos lábios...

-Socorro...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Numa sala escura, um quarto talvez, ela acordava e já podia ouvir a agitação dos gritos dos Youkais lá fora, era só mais um dia de trabalho, mais um dia que ela teria que fingir ser o que não era, mas... Afinal valia a pena, não valia? Já que ela enfim encontrara um lugar onde ELE havia decidido morar por um longo tempo, mesmo sendo um lugar que ela odiava tanto... Por quê? Era simples, ele vivia nesse lugar: A fortaleza onde aquela maldita mulher reinava soberana...  
Enquanto a sono deixava seu corpo e o dia lá fora começava mais uma vez, ela se erguia se trocando enquanto seus pensamentos a dominavam...

_"O mesmo sonho... Eu tive o mesmo sonho outra vez... Seus olhos... vermelhos como o sangue a me fitar ali caída na neve... Durante todos esses anos eu segui seus passos, observei sua vida, me ocultando sempre nas sombras, me contentando em vê-lo de longe, agora eu finalmente estou aqui, depois de todos esses anos eu estou muito perto dele e poderei... Poderei agradecer por aquele dia e quem sabe poder dizer a ele tudo que guardei aqui dentro de mim por todos esses anos de espera..."  
_  
Seus pensamentos eram cortados pela voz esganiçada daquela velha gorda ordenando que ela começasse com o serviço, fazer o quê? Ela era apenas mais uma serviçal naquela fortaleza servindo de forma humilhante a soberana Mukuro...  
O trabalho era duro tinha de limpar, cozinhar, costurar, e lavar tudo que lá havia e a pior tarefa era sem duvida ajudar à senhora da fortaleza a banhar-se...  
O banho era sempre a mesma coisa, todo cuidado era necessário com a senhora que tinha aquele corpo tão peculiar e que causava arrepios na jovem serviçal, a própria velha gorda já a avisara que outras fugiram aterrorizadas com as cruéis palavras que a aquela boca mal lavada de Mukuro ploriferava quando esta sentia ciúmes daquelas que tinham um corpo perfeito, e não é que naquele dia aconteceria exatamente aquilo?

Um som agudo de dedos se encontrando contra uma face frágil de tom bronzeado era ouvido no recinto, a serviçal sentia seu rosto arder e então ouvia os esbravejos daquela mulher maldita...

-Sua incompetente! Não sabe fazer nada direito?  
-Perdoe-me senhora...  
-Estúpida! Achas que pode ser superior a mim só porque tens um corpo perfeito?  
-Não senhora... Nunca... Eu não sou perfeita, sou uma reles serviçal, eu não sou forte como a senhora... Nem imponho respeito e tenho seguidores como os que a senhora têm aqui... Sou apenas uma ninguém...  
-Então comece afazer o seu trabalho direito, sua estúpida antes que eu te ponha na rua, e você volte a comer lixo como a rata imunda que você é!  
-Sim, minha senhora.

E assim ela continuava a banhar aquela mulher e quando terminava, ajuda a se vestir... E era sempre naquele momento que ELE aparecia.  
Sempre que ele chegava, ela sentia como se o coração fosse escapar pelos lábios e se encolhia para que nenhum dos dois percebesse que seus olhos tão azuis estavam radiantes só pelo fato dele estar presente no recinto.  
Enquanto ela arrumava as coisas, guardava objetos de uso pessoal da senhora, eles se sentavam a uma mesa e almoçavam, conversando sobre as patrulhas que ele era obrigado a fazer em um diálogo de poucas cortesias... Algumas vezes seu olhar alcançava o dele, mas era algo inútil, já tinha se passado muitos anos e era óbvio que ele não se lembraria dela e mesmo ela entendendo aquilo, seu coração se doía todo por dentro...

Quando a noite caiu, e todo o serviço já tinha sido feito, ela resolveu descansar um pouco do lado de fora da grande fortaleza, sentando-se sozinha perante a um singelo rio que corria na floresta ali perto, aquele lugar tinha se tornado seu lugar secreto, um dos poucos que ela conseguia sentir um pouco de paz... Olhava o vazio da Noite e sentia os pequenos flocos de Neve caindo entre os dedos...  
Naquele dia a tantos anos atrás, também nevava...  
Lentamente ela fechou os olhos, sentindo o vento brincando em seus cabelos, enquanto a luz da chama de sua lanterna brilhava iluminando as ondulações tom de cobre de seus longos cabelos, sua mente voltava, para o dia em que o seu destino havia se cruzado com o dele...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Jazia na neve fria um corpo desnudo, que era machucado e maculado por homens grosseiros e fortes e gritos eram ploriferados para a grande imensidão daquele deserto branco, mas ninguém atendida aos pedidos de socorro daquela mulher...

-Por favor... Parem... Eu não fiz nada, por favor!  
-Cale a boca! Sua vadia imunda! Você é uma amaldiçoada! Só trouxe desgraças para o que restou da nossa raça! Você sabia que não podia ir além dos nossos mares e mesmo sabendo disso, sabendo o que isso ia acarretar para nós, você quebrou essa regra amaldiçoando todos nós!  
-Não! Vocês estenderam tudo errado! Eu queria justamente salvar o meu povo! A Profecia... Vocês traduziram tudo errado, se vocês não levarem as pedras até lá, nosso reino será engolido para as profundezas para sempre e...

Um violento puxão tomando posse de seus braços, e a outra mão forçando que ela bebesse um liquido azul claro fazia com que ela logo perdesse a consciência, e quando acordou ela já não via mais aqueles homens... Seu corpo estava jogado ao chão, cheio de hematomas e machucados, quase azulado por conta do frio que fazia, a neve caia fracamente agora, tudo estava tão branco e tão frio e para piorar ela não estava conseguindo mexer um músculo de seu corpo, nem dizer uma única sílaba...  
O veneno azul que eles forçaram-na a beber fazia seu efeito...  
Então era isso? Aquele era o seu fim? Iria morrer daquele jeito, no frio e sozinha?  
Lentamente, ela fechava seus olhos, sentindo suas lágrimas deslizando pelo rosto frio, ela já sentia seu corpo completamente adormecido e gelado... Estava... Tão frio...  
Quando não restava nenhuma esperança mais, e tudo que ela enxergava era só escuridão muito longe ela ouvia passos se aproximando... Talvez pudesse ser somente um delírio, mas o singelo fio de esperança voltou em seu coração, com grande esforço ela abri os olhos e conseguiu mover o pescoço para o lado, a visão embaçada a enganava, seria possível? Seria verdade?  
Havia um homem... Sim... Era um rapaz, aos poucos a névoa da neve ia revelando seu corpo, um corpo envolto uma capa toda negra com gola branca... O homem abria seus olhos de modo surpreso, olhos tão vermelhos como o sangue, ela sorriu... Ele era real...  
Ela conseguia sentir um forte Youki emanando do corpo dele, mas seu sorriso não era mais de esperança, mas sim sarcástico, afinal ela tinha percebido que era um Youki maligno, provavelmente aquele homem seguiria seu caminho a deixando ali para morrer congelada, mesmo assim ela ainda tentou mover seus lábios num pedido inútil de socorro, mas os efeitos do veneno e do frio a fizeram mais uma vez perder a consciência...  
Quando enfim ela abriu os olhos, sentiu seu corpo aquecido, era um calor muito agradável, ela logo percebeu que estava em uma cama de fios trançados e fibras de algodão, e então viu o que cobria seu corpo, era senão a capa negra daquele homem, por dentro era de um veludo vermelho, bem quentinha e tinha um cheiro tão agradável... Seria o daquele homem?  
Tentou se mover e falar, mas ainda não conseguia, fitou o teto que parecia ser um tanto quanto oval e viu luzes de tom laranja refletindo no teto, o cheiro de lenha queimando explicava aquelas luzes, e foi naquele exato momento que ela estava olhando para o teto, que ela pode ouvir aquela voz grave e baixa, vindo aos seus ouvidos... A voz do homem que a salvara...

-Humm... Finalmente, você acordou Onna...

- É eu sei... Você ainda não consegue falar, é por conta do veneno que usaram em você ele é muito forte e raro... Logo o meu "amigo" vai voltar com o resto da cura e assim que ele voltar eu vou embora...

Ele era um rapaz sério e tinha um jeito de que não gostava muito de estranhos ou de relacionar com as pessoas... Mas algo chamava atenção nele, sua voz emanava uma essência triste, assim como seus olhos. Ele era bonito, ao menos ela achava. Ele tinha cabelos negros arrepiados com suaves mechas brancas, com um reflexo sutil azulado, e ele ainda olhava diretamente para ela, e era estranho o modo que ele a olhava parecia ser tão intenso que estava fazendo seu coração bater mais forte...  
Subitamente ele se levantara indo para o lado que ela acreditava estar à fogueira, ouvia o som de coisas metálicas se batendo...

-Está com fome Onna?

Com grande esforço ela tentou dizer que sim, mas ele era muito esperto e percebera logo que ela estava realmente faminta, com uma cuia de barro nas mãos ele se aproximou dela, colocando a cuia numa mesa ao lado da cama, rapidamente ele levava suas mãos, que estavam enfaixadas, até o tronco dela conseguindo fazer com que ela ficasse sentada naquele instante ele corava um pouco quando viu sua capa deslizar pelo corpo machucado da mulher, apesar de estar naquele estado era um corpo bonito de tom bronzeado e seios firmes e fartos... Com cuidado ele fez com que a capa a cobrisse novamente, vendo tudo aquilo ela percebeu que tinha se enganado a respeito dele... Ele não parecia ser cruel e maligno como ela tinha imaginado, e ele logo a estava ajudando a comer, a fazendo beber aquele caldo de carne de tom avermelhado.

- É carne de búfalo negro cozida com caldo de sangue e ervas... O meu amigo deixou aqui preparando enquanto foi pegar o restante das ervas que vão curar você... Como eu não achei nenhuma manta ou cobertor você está usando a minha capa que é bem quente quando ela precisa ser…

A mulher tentava sorrir como agradecimento, o nome que ele chamava aquela comida não parecia ser coisa mais agradável do mundo, mas o fato que ela achou tudo delicioso, enfim quando acabou de comer o homem notou que havia no canto do lábio dela uma gota do caldo de sangue e rapidamente pegou a gota com o dedo indicador levando o dedo até a boca, degustando o sabor que aquele caldo tinha... Aquilo surpreendera um pouco a mulher...

-... Hn... É que eu adoro sangue...

Ele dizia murmurando com um toque de malicia e perversidade na voz, esboçando um sorriso que chegava assustar um pouco... Repuxando o ar ela olhava para ele tentando fazer com que a língua trabalhasse um pouco, e finalmente com um grande esforço sua voz começou a sair.

-Ahnn...  
-Hum? Já está conseguindo falar?  
- Ahn... No..se..seu...Ahnn...Nome?

Ele tinha um riso estranho, cínico e sedutor... Seus olhos vermelhos fitavam os dela diretamente, causando lhe arrepios...

-Meu nome é... Hiei...

_Ok, ok... Aí está minha primeira Fic, essa fic é inspirada em um sonho que eu tive há muito tempo, eu espero que vcs gostem afinal essa é só a primeira parte XD  
Quem será essa misteriosa mulher que foi salva pelo sombrio e arrogante baixinho mais simpático do mundo de Yu Yu?  
E por que tentaram matá-la?  
rs...só lendo vocês vão saber  
Comentários e criticas são sempre bem vindos e espero que vocês tenham gostado_

_Kisses, Luna_


	2. Chapter 2 Feridas do Passado

****

**Título: Além do Mar  
Autora: Luna Rosa Inlladrys  
Gênero: Drama/Romance/Ação  
Classificação: Inadequada para menos de 14 anos  
Status: Em Andamento  
Capítulos: Não definido, mas já tem 5 partes escritas ao todo.**

**Observações:  
Beta: Não  
Nota I: Os personagens do anime Yu Yu Hakusho não me pertencem.  
Nota II: A personagem feminina Lucille e todos os outros personagens que não pertencem ao Yoshihiro Togashi pertencem a mim: Luna Rosa Inlladrys**

**Nota III: Em alguns momentos da estória poderá apresentar cenas de sexualidade forte e violência, contendo homesexualismo entre alguns personagens, não essencialmente com o Hiei, ou outros do grupo do Yusuke.**

**Nota IV : A fic em alguns capítulos, apresentára letras de música como uma songfic.**

**Legenda:  
-Fala dos personagens**

"_**Pensamentos"**_**  
oOoOoOoOoOo : mudança de cena  
--: comentários da Autora**

**2º Parte: Feridas do Passado**

Os olhos azuis fitavam a água correndo fortemente entre as pedras, quebrando assim um pouco do gelo que ficava na beirada... A Neve ainda caia fria sobre seus ombros e cabelos, mas ela estava estática apenas mantendo suas lembranças focadas naqueles dias...  
Tudo tinha durado apenas quatro míseros dias, quatro dias que ela viveu perto dele...Perto do Koorime que era frio como o gelo e imparcial como o fogo...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Um gosto amargo descia por sua garganta e o corpo todo começara arder e a formigar, sentiu náuseas e dor e os olhos negros daquele homem estranho, cheio de brincos a olhavam com um tipo de sorriso malicioso nos lábios...

- Não tenho culpa... Essa é o único modo de curar você...

Dizia o Homem que a segurava na cama com a ajuda de Hiei, evitando que ela se debatesse... Não demorou muito para que tudo escurecesse...  
Horas depois, ela abria os olhos e via os dois sentados perto da fogueira... ela se ergueu devagar segurando a capa negra de Hiei que ela ainda usava como roupa, os olhos negros do homem, com brincos pelo corpo, a fitaram de imediato, e ele riu alto em um tom sarcástico como se estivesse muito animado e confiante de si mesmo.

- Eu não disse que eu iria conseguir?! Não sou chamado de Cirurgião e Médico das Trevas à toa...  
- Hn... Que seja...  
-Veja Hiei! Nossa hóspede está sem jeito, que gracinha...  
-Não ligue pra esse idiota Onna... Está mais bêbado que um porco...

Ela engolia em seco, parecia assustada com o homem de brincos pelo corpo, que não demorou muito pra cair num sono profundo... Hiei se aproximou dela ofertando a ela o mesmo caldo de antes... Ela segurou a cuia nas mãos com seu jeito tímido e ele manteve-se sério sentado a beira da cama fitando as chamas...

-Qual o seu nome Onna? Você perguntou o meu, então tenho o direito de saber o seu...

Ela apertou os dedos na cuia, sentia medo, mas não sabia dizer por que... Talvez por nunca ter visto ninguém que não fosse de sua raça, andar com as próprias pernas fora de seu "mundo" não era algo fácil e já tinha custado a ela muito caro...Suavemente os lábios rubros trêmulos, emitiam o som das palavras...

-...Lu...Lucille...

Ele a olhou nos olhos achando aquele nome estranho para um mundo como o Makai, parecia mais um nome do Ningenkai do que do Makai, mas ele voltou a olhar as chamas evitando assim fitar a moça...

-Humm... Você é do Makai realmente? Esse seu nome não é um nome comum por aqui... Além de que... Essa sua jóia aí também não me é estranha...

Ela deu um sorriso amarelo, sentindo o gosto da comida nos lábios, olhou os olhos vermelhos de Hiei presos nas pequenas labaredas da fogueira, depois olhou o homem dormindo ao pé dela... Sutilmente uma das mãos tocou algo que estava em seu pescoço preso a uma gargantilha de couro negra. .Uma Estrela de cinco pontas de cristal azul muito claro...

- É apenas... Um presente que me foi dado...Nada em especial...Meu nome apenas escolheram para mim Senhor Hiei...  
-Hiei apenas está bom...Aquele caído no chão é o Shigure...  
-Obrigado por terem me salvado...  
- Agradeça a sua jóia...eu só fui até você Onna por que o brilho dela me fez lembrar de uma jóia que eu perdi...  
-Ahn... mesmo assim... Obrigada..

Era estranho, as palavras dele soaram tão mais frias do que qualquer outra palavra que ele já tivesse dito a ela...Aquilo a incomodou um pouco, mas não falou mais nada, achou que não deveria...  
No dia seguinte ela acordaria com o som de espadas, os dois treinavam praticamente o dia todo aqueles moviemntos e mais tarde descobriu que o motivo dele ter ficado era justamente para aprimorar técnicas de espada...  
Como agradecimento ela limpou a casa do homem chamado Shigure e evitou se aproximar de onde era feito as cirurgias, preparou jantar com o que achara de comida, deixando Shigure satisfeito, como não tinha roupa nenhuma no corpo ainda usava a capa negra de Hiei, depois daquela conversa que eles tiveram eles mal conversaram, e Shigure gostou da idéia de ter uma mulher o ajudando em casa, assim pediu a ela que ficasse, e como ela não tinha lugar para ir acabou aceitando...  
Várias vezes Shigure tentara descobrir o que de fato tinha acontecido com ela... Mas Lucille sempre evitava o assunto dizendo que não se lembrava direito do que tinha acontecido, mas Hiei já desconfiava alguma coisa.  
Assim na noite do quarto dia, em que ele estava para partir ele chamou Lucille para uma conversa em particular..

.- O que você está escondendo Onna? Do que está fugindo?  
-Por que você acha isso? Eu sou apenas uma ninguém sem família nesse mundo de trevas em que vivemos Hiei-Sama.

Os olhos vermelhos emitiam um brilho peculiar... Mordendo os lábios fitando o céu estrelado evitando assim de olhar no azul do olhar de Lucille

.-Hiei-Sama? Por que está me chamando dessa forma Onna?  
-Porque eu devo a minha vida ao senhor... O mínimo que eu devo fazer é tratá-lo com o devido respeito...  
-Sei... hn... que seja Onna... O meu assunto com você é outro... Eu quero saber por que envenenariam uma ninguém qualquer como você mesma diz com um veneno tão letal como o da flor azul da costa dos mares Sombrios... E a deixaram nua para que qualquer Youkai a matasse como bem desejasse incluindo violentá-la como prêmio... Isso só me leva a conclusão de que algo muito ruim você deve ter feito para desejarem tanto mal a você dessa maneira... Conte-me!

Ela deu um passo pra trás sentindo novamente o medo que sentira quando os de sua raça a capturaram, e Hiei logicamente percebeu o medo nos olhos dela se movendo rapidamente e a segurando por um dos braços...

-Hi... Hiei-Sama... Por favor... eu não...  
-Não o que Onna? Não vai me contar? Não vai me dizer o que fez de tão errado para quererem te ver morta da pior forma possível?

O vermelho do olhar do Koorime era frio e impassível e o azul de Lucille estava quase suplicando a ele para que não insistisse naquele assunto, quando de repente Lucille sentiu a lamina fria em seu pescoço, suas pupilas diminuíram de tamanho e ela sentiu o suor escorrer pelo canto direito da testa... Ela o olhou com medo e viu que ele estava sério e frio, impassível e cruel como jamais ela poderia imaginar vê-lo.

-Eu não sou muito paciente Onna... Portanto é melhor você me contar o que eu quero saber... Afinal é o mínimo que eu mereço não é? Por ter salvado a vida de uma insignificante como você...

Os olhos de Lucille encheram-se de lágrimas, mas elas não chegaram a cair... Hiei ainda a olhava frio e apenas fez com que a ponta da lâmina de sua espada perfurasse um pouco a pele da garganta dela, logo um filete de sangue escorria ali manchando a gola branca da capa de Hiei que ela ainda usava..

.-Gn! Ahn... Hi... Hiei-Sama... por favor... é... é melhor que o senhor não saiba e...  
-Diga de uma vez Onna... Ou eu termino o trabalho que seus carrascos iniciaram...  
-... Está bem... eu irei contar...

Suavemente Hiei tirava a lamina do pescoço dela e ela levava uma das mãos até o pequeno corte que ardia em sua pele, com um suspiro ela acabou se sentando no chão encostando-se em uma das árvores da floresta onde estavam abraçando as próprias pernas... O cabelo tom de mel emitia um pouco de brilho nos olhos de Hiei que observava em silêncio o jeito triste que a mulher ficara...

- Eu venho de um lugar muito distante... Além do conhecimento de muitos Youkais, e os que sabem do meu povo nos tomam como lendas que os antigos contavam... Longe muito longe além do horizonte das costas do Mar Sombrio no fundo de suas águas escuras vive o meu povo...

Aquela confissão fizeram os olhos de Hiei se arregalarem, quando criança ouviu algo do Ladrão que o adotara... Algo sobre o Povo do Mar... Sereias e Tritões... Aquilo era impossível de acreditar até mesmo para um Youkai como ele que desde o dia que nascera presenciara coisas que muitos duvidariam... Mas acreditar em lendas de um povo que cultiva poderes sombrios que fariam muitos Youkais se curvarem perante eles... Era difícil de acreditar até mesmo para ele.

-Pare de me enrolar Onna... Quer que eu acredite que você é uma Sereia do Mar Sombrio?  
-Acreditando ou não, essa é a minha raça... Sei que deves estar achando estranho me ver andando pra lá e pra cá com um par de pernas, mas isso tem explicação... Provém da magia dessa estrela de cristal... Através da magia que emana dela eu posso respirar fora da água e posso ter pernas como essas... O meu povo sempre viveu no mar escondido dos olhos humanos e dos olhos Youkais, humanos porque o Mar sombrio faz ligação espiritual com os Mares do Ningenkai... O meu Povo antes era Humano, humanos que cultuavam a alquimia e Deuses pagãos assim depois de anos vivendo sobre a influência da magia que descende dos mares, eles alcançaram um poder quase divino se assemelhando aos deuses que cultuavam, mas ao invés de aproveitarem essa benção, o coração humano escureceu-se em ganância e sede por mais poder subjugando outros humanos que não se assemelhavam a eles...E assim depois de quase um século de poderes exacerbados e crueldades sem limites, os Deuses se enfureceram e puniram severamente o povo que vivia dos poderes que o Mar ofertava e assim eles afundaram a grande cidade de Ouro e Prata chamada Atlântis e meu povo sofreu uma grave mutação em seu corpo...Perdemos as pernas e ganhamos caudas de escamas coloridas, perdemos as orelhas e ganhamos barbatanas capazes de sentir o som vibrando pela ondulação da água, de nossos braços nasceram barbatanas como as dos peixes e como os peixes vivemos no mar... E assim, fomos banidos para cá... Para o mundo das Trevas, o Makai...

Encostado em uma árvore, ainda um tanto quando pasmo Hiei observa os olhos tristes da sereia...Sereia? era difícil de acreditar em toda aquela história, ele respirou fundo voltando a fitar as estrelas novamente... Aquela mulher o estava incomodando de alguma forma e olhar para ela o estava deixando agitado por dentro...

-Hn... Continue Onna... Vamos ver até onde eu acredito nessa história...

Lucille não o fitou... Seus olhos estavam vazios e sem vida, tristes por lembrar-se daquela amarga história do passado sombrio de seus ancestrais..

.- Passou-se muitos anos, e o meu povo reaprendeu a viver... A viver de modo simples nos mares... Mas o coração humano ainda vivia dentro de alguns de nós, e o coração humano pode ser uma armadilha cruel para muitos... Os mais velhos do meu povo reaprenderam a magia ancestral que ainda vivia oculta num cristal chamado Drunnus e esse cristal forjado com os elementos certos originou jóias como essa que estou usando e desse modo nosso povo voltou à superfície e aprendeu novas magias com os Youkais desse mundo... Muitos dos meus vivem até hoje como se fossem Youkais...  
-E o que você fez de errado então Onna? Até agora você só me contou histórias de contos de Fadas!  
-... Eu tentei ir contra as leis do meu povo... Eu fui além dos mares sombrios... Eu tentei ir até o grande Pilar, onde os antigos cultuavam seus deuses para impedir uma desgraça..  
.-Desgraça?  
-Sim... Os sábios profetizaram a partir de um antigo pergaminho deixando pelos antigos que uma praga dizimaria todos aqueles que não obedeceram às leis divinas... E o meu povo não respeitou a vontade dos Deuses novamente... Mais uma vez meu povo usava da magia para adquirir poderes ilícitos e cruéis... Eu fazia parte do Senso de estudantes de Alquimia, e pude ler escondida a profecia... E descobri que os Sábios haviam traduzido uma linha errada... Então nadei o mais rápido que pude levando o pergaminho comigo... Mas eles me capturaram dizendo que eu era uma traidora e por mais que eu explicasse fui punida sem julgamento, e estaria morta agora... se não fosse você...

Hiei ficara pensativo... olhando a mulher de cabelos de mel sentada abraçando as próprias pernas...Se aproximou lentamente dela e se agachou a sua frente...Precisava de uma prova e sem pensar muito tocou na estrela a segurando firmemente na mão, aquilo assustou Lucille que tentou evitar que ele tocasse a estrela, mas o resultado da ação de Hiei foi imediato, ele sentiu um grande poder percorrer seu corpo e sentiu como se seus pulmões se enchessem de água imediatamente ele soltou a estrela tossindo cuspindo saliva aquosa como se realmente tivesse se afogado...Lucille tocou as costas dele desesperada.

-Hiei-Sama!  
-Estou bem Onna... Ang! Estou bem... Acredito em você agora... Você é um baka Onna desprezada pelo próprio povo...

la não entendeu direito o que ele estava querendo dizer com aquilo, tirou as mãos das costas dele deixando que ele se erguesse... Ela sentiu um pouco de dor e formigamento no pescoço e apertou suavemente aonde ele tinha a ferido...Não percebendo que ainda estava sensível seu corte ocorreu de novamente um fio de sangue escorrer e ela emitiu um pequeno gemido dolorido...

- O que foi Onna?  
-Não... Foi Nada Hiei-Sama...

Ele a olhou se erguendo e percebeu que ela se referia ao pequeno corte em seu pescoço... Subitamente ele já estava em frente a ela, assustando-a um pouco, ainda mais quando ela sentiu as mãos dele em seus ombros, os olhos azuis se arregalaram quando sentiu os lábios do Koorime em seu pescoço e um arrepio subiu-lhe de fora a fora pela espinha... Confusa ela sentiu como se seu corpo fosse cair ao chão por conta daquele estranho sentimento que correu em suas veias, e Hiei a soltava suavemente a olhando nos olhos com seu jeito irônico e sarcástico... Lambendo os próprios lábios...

-... Eu adoro sangue...

Sem dizer mais nada, Hiei deu as costas para ela indo embora, ela sabia que ele estava partindo e que provavelmente não o veria mais... Por que Hiei insistira para saber de sua história? Por que ele a salvara, ou por que ele havia feito aquilo? Eram perguntas sem respostas na mente da Sereia do Mar Sombrio...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Na floresta sentada a uma pedra Lucille sentia a neve aumentar... Ouvia o Sino do toque de recolher dos empregados, era hora de voltar para a fortaleza, com um suspiro ela fitou o céu de nuvens escuras sentindo os flocos de neve caírem em seu rosto..

.-Hiei-Sama

* * *

..._Bom... Agora vocês sabem quem é essa mulher misteriosa... Espero que a fic esteja agradando vocês quanto está sendo agradável para mim escrevê-la... Mas eu ia adorar sabe que vocês meus leitores queridos me dissessem o que estão achando, fizessem críticas e coisas assim...__Rs... O que será que vai acontecer agora hein? Alguém consegue supor como será o 3º capitulo?  
_

_Beijos e Abraços a Todos_

_  
Luna_


	3. Chapter 3 Sombras

**Título: Além do Mar  
Autora: Luna Rosa Inlladrys  
Gênero: Drama/Romance/Ação  
Classificação: Inadequada para menos de 14 anos  
Status: Em Andamento  
Capítulos: Não definido, mas já tem 5 partes escritas ao todo.**

**Observações:  
Beta: Não  
Nota I: Os personagens do anime Yu Yu Hakusho não me pertencem.  
Nota II: A personagem feminina Lucille e todos os outros personagens que não pertencem ao Yoshihiro Togashi pertencem a mim: Luna Rosa Inlladrys**

**Nota III: Em alguns momentos da estória poderá apresentar cenas de sexualidade forte e violência, contendo homesexualismo entre alguns personagens, não essencialmente com o Hiei, ou outros do grupo do Yusuke.**

**Nota IV : A fic em alguns capítulos, apresentára letras de música como uma songfic.**

**Legenda:  
-Fala dos personagens**

"_**Pensamentos"**_**  
oOoOoOoOoOo : mudança de cena  
--: comentários da Autora**

**3 Parte: Sombras**

Voltava para o seu quarto, sua prisão naquela imensa fortaleza...

O vento do Makai exalando o cheiro de cadáveres a todo instante adentrava as pequenas janelas do lugar, os guardas tomavam seus postos... Enki reinava soberano no Makai, trazendo uma era de paz...

Paz? Sim um tipo de paz que os Youkais pudessem entender, mas ali... Ali naquela fortaleza quem dava as ordens era Mukuro, e ela já parecia perceber que tipo de olhar Lucille demonstrava quando olhava para Hiei...

Os dias foram passando, sem que Lucille conseguisse se aproximar dele, sem poder dar a ele algo que guardara por mais de 10 anos... Mas ela não conseguia nem dirigir a palavra a ele, pois era óbvio que ele nem sequer se lembrava dela e aquilo começou a magoá-la e por conta disso ela começou a perder a vontade de dar a ele, aquilo que ela guardara por todos esses anos...  
Encostada em uma parede de pedra após um dia exaustivo, ela soltava um suspiro enquanto tentava entender por que, o por quê daquele sentimento ter começado a surgir dentro dela, sendo que ela precisava se preocupar com coisas mais importantes.  
Ah, sim, coisas importantes que ela deixou para trás, quando decidiu seguir Hiei após cinco anos da partida dele da casa de Shigure, parecia que tudo acontecera há pouco tempo, e por isso as memórias dela ainda pareciam tão frescas...

Ela tocou os dedos na testa soltando o ar pela boca, num suspiro pesado como se o mundo lhe pesasse nas costas, sim um terrível fardo que ela tinha que carregar. O fardo que representava milhares de mortes...

Era noite mais uma vez, e mais uma vez ela estava sentindo vontade de fugir daquele lugar, mais tapas ardidos em sua pele, mais insultos daquela mulher.

Por que ela a odiava tanto?

Não era só porque Lucille era bonita, havia mais escondido ali, tinha que ter outro motivo, um motivo maior que fazia Mukuro maltratá-la daquela maneira, o olhar azul de Mukuro chocava-se com o azul profundo de Lucille, cheio de Ira, rancor e ódio...  
Por quê? Era essa a pergunta que Lucille fazia a si mesma enquanto caminhava para fora da fortaleza, sentado-se em uma pedra no jardim central em plena madrugada, enquanto com um pano tentava limpar seus ferimentos...  
Mesmo sentindo dor por conta dos ferimentos, ela suportava bem e um sorriso suave se desabrochou em sua face, sim... Durante cinco anos ela treinou com Shigure após a partida de Hiei, pelo menos ela achava aquilo, já que desde aquele dia que ela viu a silhueta de Hiei desaparecendo na névoa branca, sua memória parecia confusa, como se um buraco tivesse sido escavado, de um minuto lembra-se de Hiei partindo, em outro ela já estava treinando de forma árdua com Shigure, aprendera com ele a manipular ainda mais o seu Youki e como era "fugitiva" de seu povo, era necessário ela sempre passar despercebida por onde andasse, assim não revelaria sua real identidade como uma Sereia do Povo do Mar e assim poderia viver em paz, não que ela não tenha se preocupado com a profecia, mas...

Ela teve raiva e depois... Depois o que? Era estranho... Ela não se lembrava... Não se lembrava que motivos a fizeram abandonar seu povo... Mas importava?

Não... Não mais...

Ela tinha em sua vida miserável um simples objetivo... Encontrar-se novamente com Hiei, e esse dia parecia ficar mais próximo ainda.  
Por isso, ela sempre mantinha esse pensamento na mente, e seria hoje o dia em que ela alcançaria esse objetivo, o problema era... Onde estaria Hiei?

Lucille o procurava às escondidas pela fortaleza por quase quatro horas, entre um serviço aqui e outro ali, mas nada, nem sinal ou sombra do Koorime...  
Não restou muito aonde procurar por ele, assim sendo ela agora havia resolvido deixar para lá até que ele aparecesse, mas seu coração ficava aflito, seus sonhos, seus desejos, era mais que evidente, estava perdida de amores pelo olhar de sangue de Hiei...

Sim ela o amava e como o amava, há quantos anos ela o amava?

Ela já nem fazia idéia, apenas o seguindo nas sombras, observando seu menino do gelo, como ela o chamava, observando-o escondida nas sombras.  
Pois sim, Lucille o fizera, seguira Hiei em cada passo, após cinco anos dele ter deixado a casa de Shigure, Lucille conseguira descobrir os motivos que o fizeram implantar o Jagan e sofrer tanto por isso, motivo qual possuía um nome, um lindo nome... Yukina...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

De volta ao seu quarto agora, deitada em sua cama, no escuro breu que havia em seu quarto os olhos azuis fitavam o teto, desenhando nele o rosto angelical de Yukina, seus olhos vermelhos como os do irmão, seus lindos cabelos azulados, sua pele branca e frágil e seu sorriso doce e cativante... Ela era o oposto de Hiei, mas Lucille a amava mesmo sem conhecê-la apenas por ver a dedicação que Hiei tinha por ela...  
Sim, ela vira, vira inúmeras vezes Hiei sofrendo enquanto agia nas sombras, cuidando do bem estar da irmã, após cinco anos... Cinco anos servindo com lealdade Shigure, em uma noite ela partiu em rumo aos mares do Makai. Mergulhando em suas águas escuras, sua estrela brilhava bela e intensa em tons azulados, e a transformação em seu corpo começavam, suas pernas ligavam-se uma a outra e uma suntuosa pele de escamas coloridas lhe cobria da cintura pra baixo em duas lindas nadadeiras de azul claro, de seus antebraços surgiam duas nadadeiras espinhosas, seus cabelos outrora castanhos passavam agora para um azul claro, com pequenas mechas verde-água, os seios firmes ficavam parcialmente cobertos por escamas de tom verde-água, e assim após essa transformação, a sereia partia, buscando caminhos escuros nas águas do Makai, evitando que seu povo a descobrisse, e com esforço, transpassava facilmente a barreira de água que separa os oceanos do Makai dos oceanos do Ningenkai, após muito procurar e de ter informações em vias obscuras de amigos que Shigure recomendara, ela não conseguia ainda encontrar Hiei...  
Então mais dois anos se passaram sem Lucille saber do paradeiro do Koorime, vivendo como humana, escondida dos olhos do Reikai, por ter uma aparência de uns 22 anos, seu trabalho era bem simples, uma secretária num consultório médico, até estava gostando de sua vida humana, ter um apartamento apenas para ela, aprender várias coisas novas no mundo humano, era como se uma parte de seu espírito voltasse para as origens de seu povo... Origens Humanas...  
Mas quando a noite chegava, os olhos azuis de Lucille se focavam em um objeto muito bem guardado dentro de um guarda-roupa... Um objeto que ela queria entregar em mãos para Hiei...  
Foi quando ela menos esperava que um belo dia, um de seus informantes obteve novas informações sobre o paradeiro de Hiei, algo como ele ter sigo capturado por crimes contra o Ningenkai, e que agora estava junto com outro Youkai, ajudando dois Humanos a capturar criminosos que agiam contra o Ningenkai.  
Sem pensar muito, ela largou o emprego e vendeu sua casa e foi para a cidade onde os tais humanos viviam, e lá chegando, sim ela sentiu aquele youki terrível, gelado e quente ao mesmo tempo... E finalmente o vira, lá estava ele numa rua comum, com seu mesmo olhar frio, a entregar um objeto para um rapaz de roupas verdes e cabelo preto... Lucille não desgrudou mais da sombra de Hiei, esperando o melhor momento para falar com ele... Era só entregar o que ela queria entregar e depois poderia ir embora com sua consciência tranqüila...  
Mas o que ela não contava, era ver Hiei tão revoltado, tão nervoso, socava árvores, parecia tentar invocar algum tipo de poder, lutava contra os poderes de seu Jagan, afinal... O que ele estava tentando fazer? Por que seus olhos sempre tão frios e sérios, agora pareciam mostrar tanto sofrimento?  
Enfim após horas o observando naquela floresta, começava a entender...

Era Amor...

Sim o Koorime era capaz de amar...

Mas não era um amor simples como o de um homem e uma mulher, era um amor mais profundo, mais revestido de significado...  
Ouvindo a voz forte e grave de Hiei em seus ouvidos ela logo confirmava aquilo que Shigure já havia lhe contado...

-Não posso mais ficar perdendo tempo... Não importa se a técnica do Ja Ou Ensatsu-Ken ainda não me pertence... Eu tenho que ir resgatá-la... Yukina... Não importa quantos Youkais estejam no meu caminho, mesmo que eu morra... Eu vou libertá-la!

Após ouvir isso dos lábios de Hiei e o ver saindo em disparada, no meio da floresta, tudo fez sentindo e com esforço desmedido ela conseguia seguir Hiei à distância... E conforme ela o seguia, mais as coisas lhe faziam sentindo...

Certa noite, em sua busca por Yukina, Hiei parou para descansar em uma árvore, perto do acampamento de três pessoas, um deles era o humano que ela tinha visto com ele outro dia, outro em um ruivo de roupas azuis e uma mocinha de cabelos azulados, os três estavam sentados junto a uma fogueira, fogueira qual Hiei olhava com atenção...  
A noite passou, outro dia chegou e Lucille continuava a segui-lo, oculta nas sombras, enquanto ele tentava encontrar alguma rota para entrar despercebido na mansão, Lucille se adiantava, deixando para ele uma porta aberta e guardas desmaiados... Quando Hiei chegara e vira a porta aberta entrou dando de ombros para os guardas desmaiados supondo que tinha sido os humanos que tinham feito o trabalho, enfim após muitos corredores e escadas, ele finalmente encontrara o Youki gelado de Yukina... E o que Lucille presenciara fora todo o ódio de Hiei para o homem que seqüestrara sua irmã do País do Gelo, seus socos faziam o sangue do homem espirrar respingando-se na parede de vidro, enquanto ele implorava por sua vida, mas Hiei estava cego pela raiva e só parou quando aquela voz doce e angelical lhe atingiu como um raio de luz e pode sentir as delicadas mãos segurando seu braço...

-Pare! Por favor, Pare!  
- Por que Yukina!? Esse é o Humano que te fez sofrer, não foi?  
-Eu já tive o suficiente... Eu não quero mais ver as pessoas se machucando, e odiando umas as outras... Não importa que tipo de pessoas elas são... Eu lhe imploro! Por favor, Pare!

Naquele instante, as lágrimas da menina viravam lindas e belas pedras brancas semelhantes a pérolas, mas não foram as Pedras Hirui que chamaram a atenção de Lucille, mas sim o Sorriso grandioso e sincero que Hiei deixara escapar em seus lábios ao ouvir aquelas palavras da irmã, e aquilo fizera Lucille sorrir e se emocionar com o que via...

-Tudo bem então. Não há necessidade de você sofrer por um cara como esse...  
-Muito obrigado!

E sim ele sorria, sorria por conta da irmã...  
Depois daquilo, ele não contara a ela quem ele era apenas dissera que era amigo dos humanos... Enfim no dia seguinte na fronteira entre Ningenkai e Makai, O rapaz ruivo se despedia de Yukina enquanto Hiei oculto na nevoa branca, conversava com o rapaz de cabelos curtos e negros...

-Você vai deixá-la partir assim?  
-Yukina não me conhece e não há necessidade de me conhecer, pra começar nós tivemos mães diferentes.  
-Mesmo assim, você a procurou por todo esse tempo, não é?  
-Eu sou um homem que já esteve na lista de procurados do Reikai. Você acha que ela gostaria de saber que tem um irmão assim? ...Ficarei bem só a observando das sombras...

Aquilo... Era parecido com que Lucille fazia... Olhar das sombras... E ver Hiei naquele estado, a deixou triste... Ainda mais ao ver o Jagan luzindo por debaixo da faixa...  
A voz do rapaz novamente podia-se fazer notar e mais uma vez ela voltava seus olhos azuis escuros para o Koorime.

-Você, por acaso, colocou o Jagan para procurar por ela?  
-Absurdo...

E Hiei sumia, desaparecendo na névoa sem deixar rastros, e Lucille também nas sombras sempre a olhar por ele...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Depois daquilo, daquele dia, Lucille presenciara outras coisas, como o torneio das trevas, a luta de Hiei contra Zeru, sobre Yusuke Urameshi o detetive espiritual, Kuwabara o homem cheio de amor e lealdade, Kurama o gentil e poderoso... Entre outros humanos que iam aparecendo...  
Presenciara o desespero de Hiei em tentar usar a espada com o braço ferido pela técnica das chamas negras, e ainda mais por quase perder uma luta, se emocionara na arquibancada trêmula e frágil ao ver sua Luta contra Bui e se orgulhara ao ver como aquele Dragão Negro cortava os céus brilhantemente... Escapara por sorte da explosão do estádio, a ponto de conseguir ver Hiei e Yukina próximos um do outro novamente...  
Depois ainda viria mais... Uma casa estranha onde ela não conseguiu entrar, uma caverna que tinha um grande buraco, por conta de um homem poderoso, que infelizmente ela se viu obrigada a ficar longe... E vira novamente Hiei e Yukina, uma conversa longa e bela que arrancou dos olhos de Yukina singelas e silenciosas lagrimas e presenteou a Hiei uma pedra Hirui azulada...Após aquilo ocorreram muitos outros acontecimentos que a obrigaram a nadar nos oceanos novamente e a voltar ao Makai, onde houve então o torneio das trevas, Lucille voltou para Shigure e se viu em prantos quanto soube que ele e Hiei lutaram por ordens de Mukuro...O que fizera Shigure servir a Mukuro, era algo que Lucille nunca descobriu ou descobrirá, a única coisa que importava era o fato de que a tecnologia da fortaleza, fora o suficiente para salvar a vida dos dois...  
E então veio o torneio, Yusuke Urameshi estava lá, Kurama também, e os dois grandes Reis, Mukuro e Yomi...  
Houve a derrota de Hiei na luta contra Mukuro e a morte de Shigure... Coisas que foram suficientes para dilacerar o coração dela...  
E lá se ia seus sonhos e suas tolas esperanças...O homem pelo qual se apaixonara parecia estar agora vivendo com Mukuro e o pior de tudo, o único homem que ela podia considerar como um pai que nunca teve, estava morto... Morrera na luta contra Kurama...  
Viu-se sozinha, e sentiu que a vida não tinha mais sentindo... Afinal para que vivia? Era uma fugitiva de seu povo, não tinha ninguém para lhe oferecer algum apoio alguma amizade... Estava completamente só, de nada lhe adiantara seguir Hiei nas sombras... Aquilo só resultou em um sentimento cheio de angústias e incertezas.  
Sem mais conseguir pensar no que era certo ou errado Lucille fugiu, correu, nadou... Voltou para os mares sombrios na esperança de ter um lar para onde voltar... Mas não havia, não restara ninguém, a cidade submarina estava deserta e em ruínas e com alguns ossos do que restara de seu povo...  
Perdida, sozinha não tinha ninguém, não tinha amigos, nem família...  
Isolada de tudo e todos sem ter alguém que sentisse sua falta ela nadou até o grande pilar e entrou numa espécie de hibernação.  
Passou-se quatro anos, desde que Eiki virara Rei, e quatro anos Lucille se escondera nas trevas do mar sombrio só voltou por que prometera a si mesma, entregar aquilo para Hiei... E foi com essa idéia em mente, que com muito esforço ela conseguira trabalhar para Mukuro, o restante era o que vinha acontecendo até os dias de hoje...  
E tudo isso vinha na mente de Lucille... Que cuidava de seus ferimentos causados por Mukuro...

Seu coração doía e batia forte dentro do peito enquanto as lágrimas rolavam silenciosas por sua face...

-Parece... Que no fim de nada adiantou... Eu continuo sozinha... Hiei tem a vida dele, e parece estar feliz com isso... Acho que...ele até gosta dela, do jeito deles claro, devem ter algo um com o outro e eu aqui, buscando o que? O que sobrou pra mim?

Ela apertava a jóia em forma de estrela entre os dedos deixando as lágrimas caírem pelo seu rosto.

-Durante esses três anos, desde que eu te encontrei no Makai eu segui você nas sombras... Segui cada passo seu, observando seu modo de viver, observando você evoluir, eu fui a única testemunha dos momentos em que te vi triste e solitário dormindo em árvores... E você... Você nem sequer faz idéia que eu existo!! Nem sequer lembra do meu rosto ou daqueles quatro dias! Por que eu não voltei para o meu povo enquanto eu ainda podia, enquanto ainda restava alguma esperança?? Por que eu não me lembro com clareza do passado? Por que eu decidi esquecer do meu povo por você? Por que eu deixei tudo pra seguir você ?? Por que Hiei!! Por quê??

E naquela explosão de seus sentimentos ela se abraçava aos joelhos sem entender mais nada, acreditando que Hiei e Mukuro se amavam, acreditando que ela não significava nada para ninguém no mundo, nem no Makai ou em qualquer outro... Shigure morrera, Hiei vivia para Mukuro...

E para ela?

Ninguém... Ela não tinha ninguém...  
Lucille ergueu-se, abrindo um guarda roupas e de lá de dentro tirou um embrulho em papel pardo, amarrado com barbante...

Abraçou o embrulho sentindo o maior aperto que podia sentir em seu coração, e sentou-se a uma mesinha...  
Ascendeu uma vela e com a ajuda da pequena chama começou a escrever algo num papel e o dobrou em quatro partes o colando ao embrulho.

Ainda era Noite na fortaleza móvel de Mukuro, e muitos dormiam e os poucos guardas que tinham estavam sonolentos e não percebiam a Youkai do povo do mar andando pelas sombras, abrindo lentamente uma porta... Lucille entrava naquele quarto com aquele cheiro tão familiar a ela e que lhe causava mais dor ainda e depositara em cima de uma cama o embrulho. Era o quarto de Hiei e ela sabia que até ele voltar ninguém podia entrar lá, por isso confiava deixar aquele embrulho ali, virou-se e pode ver nas sombras pequenos objetos que lhe chamaram a atenção... Um porta-retratos onde estava Yusuke, ele e os outros, conforme seus olhos corriam pelo cenário, ela via mais e mais fotos...

No fundo Hiei gostava dos amigos, e na parede havia um belo quadro, pintado à mão, um quadro de Yukina com seu quimono verde água na neve brincando com pássaros azuis... A assinatura era de Kurama Youko.  
Sem mais ter o que fazer lá, e sem mais ter motivos para permanecer sobre os maus tratos de Mukuro, a jovem Sereia do Povo do Mar partiu... Sem deixar rastros ou sombra do que aconteceria a ela.

Mukuro apenas dera de ombros julgando que ela não suportara como as outras e estava no fundo aliviada em ver que aquela mulher que olhava de forma intensa para Hiei tinha ido finalmente embora...

Dois dias depois Hiei voltava do Ningenkai, havia sido aniversário de Yukina e ele como irmão tinha que estar lá... Mas quando voltou... Sentiu algo errado, onde ELA estava? Ele não a vira em lugar algum da fortaleza, não podia perguntar por ela assim na cara dura... Não, não podia... Ninguém podia saber de seu segredo...  
Então Hiei passou a procurar por ela sem se fazer notar, fingindo apenas que estava andando por aí, mas não... Não, ela não estava lá!  
Desanimado, frustrado e bastante mal humorado ele deixara a sala de Mukuro sem conseguir ter arrancado nada dela... Não podia também dar-se ao luxo de Mukuro desconfiar, ainda mais dela, as duas pelo o que ele já tinha notado não se davam nada bem e se Mukuro descobrisse poderia até mesmo matá-la e ele teria que lutar com Mukuro novamente... Só de pensar nisso o fazia se sentir enjoado... Hiei entrou em seu quarto tirando a capa negra e a jogando numa cadeira de madeira, olhou o quadro da irmã soltando um longo suspiro...

-Para onde foi aquela Baka Onna?

E então seus olhos notaram o objeto em sua cama.

-Hn! Alguém andou entrando no meu quarto... Que Lixo é esse que deixaram na minha cama? Como se eu já não tivesse problemas demais na minha cabeça!

Sentou-se na cama, mal humorado e resmungando palavrões, mas quando pegou o embrulho ele quase estremecera ao sentir aquele cheiro que vinha do embrulho, um cheiro que ele conhecia e em segredo amava...

O cheiro dela...

Com pressa e até mesmo certo desespero ele pegou o papel e o abriu, e sentiu o corpo trêmulo sendo dominado por um sentimento de angústia...  
Os olhos vermelhos corriam pelo papel, com uma expressão de dor e agonia e os lábios do Koorime apenas murmuram de modo baixo, um nome que ele sempre estava chamando em segredo dentro de seu coração...

-Lucille...

* * *

Boa Noite a todos, madru por que são 01:06 aqui pra mim... Bom mas vamos ao que interessa  
Aqui está a Terceira parte, demorou um pouco porque eu estava com um maldito de bloqueio artístico...E isso caros amigos é um pohe de se ter... Além de claro ...

**¬¬ NINGUEM COMENTOU NA MINHA FIC!! E ISSO MAGOA TÁ! **

Só a uma linda pessoa, mas Bem...Deixando isso de lado ¬¬

Algumas coisas que eu gostaria de deixar claro, Lucille é minha personagem sei que vocês vão estranhar que mais parece que a fic fala dela, mas tudo a seu tempo, eu não tenho previsões de quanto tempo e partes essa minha fic vai ter, ou seja, vai ser longa a estória e logo vocês vão ver muito mais do Hiei-Sama por aqui.  
Nesse capitulo foram colocadas algumas das cenas e falas que ocorrem no Anime, assim para quem não se lembra do episódio da Yukina, se tiverem como rever vejam os episódios:

Episódio 25: Kuwabara arde por amor  
Episódio 26: Convidados do Torneio das Trevas (logo no começo aparece o Hiei conversando com o Yusuke)

Outras notas:

Pedras Hirui são traduzidas como "Jóias de Lágrimas" e são as "pérolas" que as mulheres que nasceram no País de Gelo derramam quando nascem, a pedra azul que Yukina dá ao Hiei, é a pedra que a mãe do Hiei chora quando eles nasceram, se vocês lembram do anime, o Hiei perdeu a dele numa luta contra um Youkai e a pedra mais a existência da Yukina foi o que impulsionou ao ato dele implantar o Jagan.

Sobre a Mãe de Yukina e Hiei: Notem que o Hiei fala ao Yusuke que ele e a irmã foram criados por mães diferentes, por que ele fala isso, se vc se lembram Hiei foi atirado (literalmente jogado fora) do alto de um penhasco no País de gelo por ele ser uma criança amaldiçoada e adotado por um bando de ladrões, acho que para não ter que dar muitas explicações ao Yusuke, ele dá essa deixa de dizer que eles foram criados separadamente...Bom pelo menos é o que eu consigo entender

Para sentir ainda mais o amor de Hiei por Yukina que eu quis deixar bem especificado nessa parte da fic, aconselho aos que tem banda larga a ver esse video no Youtube:

/watch?v2Tc2wZXC6Bs

(peço que prestem atenção nesse amv, tem uma cena que mostra o Hiei andando na neve, e do nada ele abre o olho esquerdo de modo surpreso, foi daí que saiu a cena da primeira parte quando ele encontra Lucille caída e ferida na neve...)

Obrigado a todos os que leram, mesmo que vcs não tenham comentado fico feliz ao menos por terem lido , mas comentem se puderem vou saber se estou indo bem ok? Dúvidas mail-me:

Ah sim, a 4 parte vai ser mais rápida agora, ela já está pronta, em uma semana posto pra vcs verem.

Grande bjus Luna!


	4. Chapter 4 Não seremos tragados pelo Mar

_**4º Parte:**_

_**Não seremos tragados pelo Mar.** _

_Hiei-Sama_

_A cada murmúrio do vento que soprasse...  
Eu estava lá...  
A cada tombo, ferimento ou dor...  
Eu estava lá...  
A cada vitória, a cada sorriso escondido...  
Eu estava lá...  
A cada vez que seus olhos olhavam para mar, sombrios e tristes...  
Eu estava lá...  
E no momento em que seu coração foi para sempre levado, para longe do meu...  
Eu também... Estava lá..._

_Você vive das trevas, elas te alimentam, e eu vivia das suas sombras, elas me davam força...  
Mesmo agora, eu continuei aqui nas sombras sentindo seu cheiro espalhado nesse quarto, deixando meu coração ser destruído a cada segundo em que escrevo...  
Tudo que está lendo é provável que seja confuso  
Mas não se preocupe, eu estou indo... Estou desaparecendo...  
E logo a minha existência nesse mundo, não passará de poeira que o vento leva...  
Não quero parecer dramática, tão pouco insuportável...  
Talvez eu seja mesmo a idiota que você me chamava naqueles quatro dias...  
Talvez você nem esteja entendendo nada...  
Mas sem me demorar ainda mais... Só queria dizer-lhe algo...  
...Obrigado..._

_Obrigado por ter me visto caída na neve, e me devolver a vida... Embora agora ela não me tenha sido útil  
Neste embrulho está aquilo que foi meu abrigo, quando eu não tinha mais ninguém e agora eu lhe devolvo o que é seu..._

_Adeus Hiei_

_Daquela que viveu amando você nas sombras...  
Daquela que você esqueceu._

_Lucille_

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

As mãos envoltas por faixas brancas abriam o embrulho, que não era muito grande, arrebentando o barbante e rasgando o papel pardo às pressas, e os lábios se entreabriram sem deixarem escapar palavra alguma, enquanto os olhos vermelhos olhavam aquilo, e milhares de lembranças o invadiam, carregavam-no para o passado...

Ele ergueu o que tinha no embrulho, sentindo o cheiro dela que provinha daquilo...  
Sua capa que dera a ela há mais de dez anos atrás...

-Lucille... Por quê?...Por que não foi embora? Por que continuou a me seguir?

Suas lembranças voltavam, para aqueles dias...  
Para aqueles três anos na casa de Shigure, como eram bons aqueles dias, como era bom esquecer que o mundo era encoberto por trevas, era tão simples esquecer-se delas olhando para aquele sorriso, para aqueles olhos azuis escuros, para aquele cabelo brilhando com o sol...  
Seu segredo...  
Seu maior segredo, ninguém sabia...  
Ninguém exceto Shigure que agora estava morto, Nem Kurama tão pouco Yusuke sabiam desse segredo, sabiam da existência dela. Mas era preciso! Sim era preciso! Hiei tentava se convencer disso, ele tinha que se convencer disso... Era preciso que ela se esquecesse, que tudo fosse destruído e apagado de sua memória...  
Onde ela estava agora? Para onde ela tinha ido? Por que estava se preocupando tanto? Não era isso que queria? Ela não tinha que ficar o mais longe possível? Não era esse o acordo? Então por que!? Por que queria correr até ela, trazê-la de volta, nem que fosse para ficar nas sombras!?

-Estou sendo egoísta... Como sempre...

Alisando os dedos na gola branca de sua capa, ele tentava enxergar qual era o melhor caminho a se seguir, se deveria ir atrás dela, ou se deveria simplesmente esquecer e esconder aquele sentimento ridículo e absurdo dentro de si novamente, escondido de tudo e todos, escondido dele mesmo... Sim para um Youkai como ele, tal sentimento é algo estúpido, que apenas traz problemas e que apenas faz com que ele se sinta fraco e vulnerável...  
Mas... Adiantara?  
Ele a esqueceu como ela achava?  
Era impossível, impossível esquecer-se dela.  
Esquecer-se de sua graciosidade a dançar sobre as águas ao modo como jogava o cabelo para trás da orelha, ao modo que sorria quando sentia o vento soprando...  
Era impossível!  
Tão graciosa e linda tão forte e frágil ao mesmo tempo...  
Três anos... Ele a amou por três anos... Esquecendo-se do País de Gelo, de seu ódio por tudo e todos, acreditando que ele só precisava ficar lá, escondido com ela nos braços. Ah! Como seria bom se aquilo fosse verdade! Mas não... O maldito destino sempre o perseguia, o maldito destino de seu sangue amaldiçoado por ser um Youkai do fogo, esse destino miserável tinha que mais uma vez rir de sua alegria...

-Eu só queria... Voltar para o começo... Dizer pra você... Que eu precisava de você naqueles dias...

O destino... É um Deus cruel que brinca com todos...  
E Hiei não escapara novamente das mãos cruéis de seu destino, justamente no auge de sua felicidade, quando ele nem acreditava que tal palavra, tal estado de espírito, pudesse existir, o destino veio e levou embora todos os seus míseros sonhos, e trouxe com ele a tristeza e a revolta...  
E depois veio o silêncio e o vazio...  
Até finalmente chegar a frieza e o ódio...  
Foi quando ele se rebelou contra o Reikai, roubando aqueles tesouros, usando Kurama que antes era um amigo daquela maneira suja e ilícita, sem nem se preocupar em quantos teria que matar...  
Ah! Ele não conseguia se controlar!  
Estava com raiva do mundo, e ver aquela menina feliz com Yusuke lhe fizera ficar ainda mais cego de raiva, ver a felicidade dos outros lhe trazia um sentimento ainda mais doentia. A inveja...  
Tudo isso por que ela lhe fora proibida...  
Tudo isso por que ele não tinha o direito de amar. Não ele não tinha! Ele era um Youkai sujo que nem sequer tivera forças para enfrentar a fúria dos Tritões do Mar sombrio...

-Patético... Completamente patético e medíocre...

A escuridão do quarto lembrava daquele dia, os mares sombrios escuros como as trevas... Por que tinha que ter ido investigar? Por que simplesmente não ignorara o fato dela ser um deles!?  
Por que não ele tinha que descobrir aquilo? Por que diabos ela tinha que ter aquele fardo em seus ombros?

-Por que... Eu não enfrentei o meu destino?

Porque era mais fácil ignorar e fingir que nada acontecera, acomodar-se com o simples fato de esquecer-se de tudo, apagar todos os vestígios, todos os sorrisos, todos os abraços escondidos... Era mais fácil, ela não se lembrar dele, assim o fardo só seria dele...

-Eu fui um covarde...

Mas era preciso! Assim ela nunca precisaria saber para o que ela tinha nascido não descobriria o porquê dela era um estorvo ao Povo do Mar.

-Uma praga... Que coisa ridícula...

A jovem sereia do Mar sombrio, era uma praga, a reencarnação da força elemental das águas que viera ao mundo submarino para castigar aqueles que faziam mal uso de seus poderes, carregando consigo a mesma força que afundara Atlântis, e por isso eles tentaram se livrar dela... Tentaram mata-la com o veneno azul, não tinha nada haver com ela ir além dos mares sombrios até o grande Pilar...  
Tudo estava escrito na profecia, se ela amasse alguém, se ela escolhesse esse alguém teria que decidir entre seu povo e seu amado, por que o amor seria uma armadilha para ela liberar de seu corpo o Mal que ele continha, pois no auge de seus sentimentos sua mente ficaria confusa e ela abriria caminho para que o poder dos antigos a dominasse, e ela só seria uma ferramenta de destruição, sem consciência que por onde passasse destruiria qualquer coisa que tocasse, e quando não houvesse mais nada para destruir, só a morte viria como consolo ao corpo amaldiçoado...  
Por isso eles a envenenaram, para que morresse antes mesmo de amar qualquer ser que caminhasse sobre a terra, por que o Amor era então um sentimento perigoso para o povo do Mar... Por quê? Era simples... Bem simples e óbvio, porque esse povo colocara sua humanidade de lado, dando vazão apenas a sentimentos e pontos de vista sistemáticos...  
Amar era para fracos!  
Quem ama, sofre logo quem sofre é fraco...  
E o amor não constrói, ele apenas finge ser algo bom para depois destruir tudo...  
Era desse modo que o Povo do Mar enxergava tal sentimento...  
Era por esse motivo que sereias encantavam homens para depois devorar seu coração, para alimentar-se dessa força chamada amor, e os tritões acasalando com suas sereias após tal ato grotesco, puxavam para si às forças que, esses homens que foram devorados, antes possuíam...  
Um sistema, o amor não passava de um alimento para um sistema de adquirir força.  
Sistema que estava ameaçado por Lucille...

Assim depois de três anos vivendo com Lucille perto da casa de Shigure, ensinando-a lutar, a manipular seu Youki, e a ver como era belo o movimento que ela fazia quando controlava a água, em como era doce seu sorriso quando ela cozinhava para ele, em que ela surgia detrás de uma árvore com seu sorriso tímido perguntando se ele queria jantar... Todo aquele sonho se destruiu em questão de segundos...  
Ele voltou depois de cinco dias longe, voltou frio e cruel, gritou com ela, chamou-a de estorvo, mandara-a embora de sua vida, que desaparecesse de sua frente para sempre!

-... Eu fui um idiota... Eu joguei fora, aquilo que me era mais caro...

E as lágrimas desciam pelos olhos azuis escuros, enquanto os olhos vermelhos não mostravam qualquer vestígio de piedade.  
A insultara, a agredira com tapas a ameaçara de morte com a espada... Ela tinha que odiá-lo, ela tinha que odiá-lo do fundo do coração, tinha que esquecer-se dele para sempre, viver o mais longe que pudesse dele e ele não podia fraquejar. Não poderia demonstrar a ela que na verdade ele queria envolvê-la em seus braços, aperta-la contra si e a beijar o mais forte e intenso que seus corpos permitissem... Mas ao invés disso ele a empurrou para fora da cabana onde viviam, atirando a capa negra contra ela, ah como odiara fazer aquilo, como só de lembrar de suas palavras lhe causava nojo de si mesmo...

_"Para você dizer que eu não tenho piedade de uma imunda como você! Use isso pra se aquecer do frio e desapareça da minha frente sua mulher medíocre e insignificante, eu não preciso de uma rata nojenta me seguindo aonde quer que eu vá! Desapareça!"_

E ela fora... Andando pelas sombras... Quase que cambaleante se arrastando como se o mundo desabasse sobre ela, indo morar com Shigure...  
Quanto a ele...  
Ele se revoltara ainda mais, com o ódio em seu coração, com a dor dilacerando todo o seu ser, algo que ele nunca experimentara, ele destruiu tudo que tinha na cabana, tudo que tinha construído para viver com ela.  
O fogo consumia tudo, destruindo tudo que lá havia, destruindo aquilo que Hiei conhecera apenas um pouco, aquele sentimento que o fazia sorrir e esquecer do que ele era de fato.  
Dias depois ele vagou, até chegar ao Ningenkai, e lá se reencontrou com Kurama, obtendo com ele um remédio que manipulava a memória, Kurama tentara, em vão, descobrir o motivo de Hiei precisar daquilo, mas o amigo parecia fora de si, com ódio do mundo, algo que Kurama nunca vira no Koorime e sem muitas escolhas acabou dando o remédio a ele, e o ensinara como usar...  
Hiei voltara ao Makai com o remédio entregando a Shigure, e numa noite, em que a Sereia não conseguia dormir, com seus olhos fundos de tanto chorar, Shigure lhe oferecia um chá, dizendo que aquilo a faria dormir e quando acordasse ela se sentiria bem melhor...  
E então no dia seguinte, quando o sol iluminou a floresta aonde Shigure vivia, oculto nas sombras Hiei a viu sorrindo, treinando com Shigure, acreditando que ele tinha ido embora há três anos atrás... Os três anos que viveram juntos foram apagados para sempre de sua memória... E sem olhar para trás Hiei desapareceu nas trevas, escondendo dentro de si mesmo aquele sentimento, indo para longe onde começou inúmeros crimes contra o Ningenkai e o Reikai, matando e odiando tudo cada vez mais, querendo dessa forma destruir dentro dele aqueles três anos...  
Querendo apagar aqueles olhos azuis escuros...  
Aquele sorriso  
Aqueles fios acobreados ondulando com o vento...  
Hiei caminhou nas trevas, até conhecer Yusuke... E então veio o torneio, um lugar onde ele podia descontar toda aquela raiva contida dentro de si, onde matou sem dó um egocêntrico como Zeru, onde pensou certa noite enquanto olhava o mar ter visto Lucille o olhando de uma pedra no mar, em sua forma de sereia... Mas quando olhou novamente ela não estava lá...  
O que o deixou atordoado para a próxima Luta contra Kuromomotaru, o que quase lhe custara sua derrota.

Então em uma noite, junto aos outros, enquanto eles jogavam cartas e Kurama lhe enchia a paciência para que ele se juntasse aos demais, na chuva ele pensou tê-la visto novamente, mas só viu sombras em seguida... Agora ele sabia que ela estava lá... Que ela estivera lá por todo esse tempo...

_"... E eu vivia das suas sombras, elas me davam força..."_

Essas palavras ficavam indo e vindo na mente de Hiei, que se erguera e saíra de seu quarto, passando corredores, descendo escadas, passando por guardas sem dar alguma explicação, com um olhar vazio e sombrio, andando e abrindo portas, até estar do lado de fora, deixando seu corpo se perder na névoa branca mais uma vez, ouvindo ao longe o som de ondas quebrando contra rochas, sentindo no vento gélido o perfume daquela mulher, doce e delicado como um pouco de cheiro de mar...

-Eu deveria... Ter ao menos abraçado você uma última vez...

Sem olhar para trás levando consigo a capa e a carta que ela deixara para ele, pisando firme em direção ao futuro incerto, os olhos vermelhos como sangue começaram sua jornada...Em busca daquela que conseguira ir onde ninguém tinha conseguido ir...Dentro de um coração congelado cercado por chamas...

_And I could write a song  
E eu poderia escrever uma música_

_A hundred miles long  
Com uma centena de milhas de comprimento_

_Well, that's where I belong  
Bem, esse é o meu lugar_

_And you belong with me  
E seu lugar é ao meu lado_

_The streets you're walking on  
As ruas nas quais você anda_

_A thousand houses long  
Com o comprimento de mil casas_

_Well, that's where I belong  
Bem, esse é o meu lugar_

_And you belong with me  
E seu lugar é ao meu lado_

_Oh, what good is it to live  
Para que serve viver sem nada mais para dar?_

_With nothing left to give?  
Sem nada para deixar?_

_Forget but not forgive  
Esqueça, mas não perdoe_

_Not loving all you see  
Não amando tudo o que vê_

_Oh, the streets you're walking on  
As ruas nas quais você anda_

_A thousand houses long  
Com o comprimento de mil casas_

_Well, that's where I belong  
Bem, esse é o meu lugar,_

_And you belong with me  
E seu lugar é ao meu lado_

_Not swallowed in the sea  
Não tragados pelo mar_

Parado em frente a estrada que levava até os Mares sombrios, Hiei encontrou algo enroscado num arbusto de espinhos grandes, uma mecha de cabelo cor de cobre, ele o pegou e o levou junto as narinas, sabia que era ela, sabia que ela estava voltando para lá... E pela carta que ela deixara ele sabia que algo muito ruim aconteceria a ela...

-Eu deveria... Ter ao menos beijado você alguma vez...

E correu o mais rápido que ele conseguia, rumo aos mares sombrios, rumo ao seu destino incerto, rumo a mulher que o conquistara e que agora precisava dele mais do que nunca...  
Ele pertencia a ela...e ela pertencia a ele...

_You belong with me  
Seu lugar é ao meu lado_

_Not swallowed in the sea  
Não tragados pelo mar_

_Yeah, you belong with me  
É, seu lugar é ao meu lado_

_Not swallowed in the sea...  
Não tragados pelo mar..._

_

* * *

_

_Bom Apesar de ninguém mais comentar aqui, eis a 4 parte... Acho que agora as coisas estão começando a fazer mais sentindo não é mesmo?_

Eu não gostei muito de escrever essa parte da fic, foi meio dolorosa pra mim, fez eu chorar pra caramba XD rs quem mandou ser de peixes né? Emotiva...

Bom algumas notas a mais:

Tem uma cena que se vocês repararam fala de quando o Hiei sequestrou a Keiko, é bem no começinho, se por acaso vocês quiserem rever assistam ao episódio:

Episódio 08: "Keiko em perigo! Hiei o Mestre do Jagan"

Música que ajudou muito a essa fic ser escrita: Swallowed In The Sea - Coldplay

Video no Youtube para os que tem banda Larga : /watch?vH0VsvuvKT20

(observação: Na fic só tem o final da música escrita e traduzida)

_E comentem se quiserem ver a 5 parte rápida por aqui_

Beijos a todos

Comentários e criticas! são sempre bem vindas!

See ya

* * *


	5. Chapter 5 O roubo do Inochi no Abura

**5º Parte**

O roubo do Inochi no Abura

Além da visão humana, existe um lugar especial que reina sobre o Ningenkai.  
Este lugar é o Reikai – Mundo Espiritual, onde Emma-Daiou é o grande soberano que governa com mãos de ferro...

É nesse lugar ordens são dadas, medidas são tomadas, lições são aprendidas...  
Recentemente uma grande lição foi ensinada aos poderosos do Reikai, uma lição que os fez pensar que nem sempre se pode julgar algo ou alguém pelo o que parece ser, mas que o certo é ver aquilo que esse algo ou alguém tem a oferecer...  
Foi essa a lição que o antigo Reikai Tantei (detetive espiritual), Yusuke Urameshi ensinou ao Reikai, quando renascido como um Mazoku, conseguiu trazer a paz ao Makai com apenas boas lutas organizadas num torneio, onde desde os mais fortes aos mais fracos lutaram para se tornar o Rei do Makai.  
Entre esses que lutaram estavam Kurama Youko e Hiei, Além de Yomi e Mukuro.  
Foram lutas de grande valor e de grandes glórias, onde aqueles que lutavam aprenderam coisas que levariam para o resto das suas vidas.  
Yusuke e Kurama voltaram para o mundo do Ningenkai e seguiram suas vidas, enquanto Hiei continuou a viver sua vida no Makai com Mukuro, cumprindo sua missão de patrulhar os humanos que se perdiam por lá.  
Três anos depois do torneio o Reikai estava satisfeito com a atual situação do Ningenkai, eram raros os casos de Youkais atacando humanos ou de ataques mais graves como foram os casos de Sakyo e de Sensui.  
Mas... O mundo costuma dar suas voltas e nem sempre àquilo que queremos que seja para sempre pode ser.  
E foi em uma noite onde uma chuva forte caia sobre o Japão que o som de um alarme alto e agudo se fez presente em todo o Reikai.  


"**Atenção! Atenção! Roubo na Área dos Tesouros! Atenção! Atenção!"**

Mas, antes mesmo que os responsáveis pela segurança chegassem um valioso tesouro havia sido roubado... Um tesouro que em mãos erradas poderia ser muito perigoso.

Koenma o filho de Emma – Daiou foi o primeiro a ser notificado, por uma senhorita que era uma guia espiritual, assim como Botan que guiara Yusuke na primeira vez em que ele falecera.

-Koenma – Sama.  
-Diga o que aconteceu Nagane...  
-A sala dos tesouros foi invadida misteriosamente a cerca de 30 minutos... Não há vestígios de arrombamento ou de qualquer luta, os guardas estavam como de costume vigiando e não ouviram ou viram ninguém, eram guardas de classe S por conta do tesouro que estava naquela sala...  
-Humm... Então foi mesmo "aquilo" que foi roubado?  
-Sim... Há vestígios de um Youki poderoso no lugar, mas é um youki do qual eu não saberia explicar ao senhor a origem, pois parece ser de origem desconhecida... Mas... Encontraram isso no lugar do tesouro...

Nagane entregou a ele um pedaço de papel enrolado, preso por uma fita azul e selado em cera do mesmo tom com um símbolo que parecia ser uma estranha gota de água rodeada de ondulações, Koenma nunca antes vira aquele símbolo e achou muito estranho... Mas abriu sem demoras e começou a ler o papel que apenas o deixou mais confuso...

-Obrigada Nagane... Agora me deixe sozinho... Irei ver com o meu Pai quais as medidas a serem tomadas...  
-Sim senhor Koenma...

Nagane desaparecia logo numa aura esbranquiçada e Koenma se erguia de sua cadeira abrindo uma porta e entrando num Elevador... Os cabelos castanhos estavam um pouco jogados sobre os olhos amarelados...

_-"Logo agora que as coisas estão em paz... E Shizuru..."_

Interrompeu seus pensamentos... Não queria nem pensar na pior hipótese, afinal ele estava em um momento pessoal delicado... Ele não era mais o Koenma que era antigamente, que ficava perambulando para lá e para cá com a aparência de uma criança, ele agora era um Homem, um homem que regia uma boa parte do Reikai e que logo seria pai...  
O som do Elevador interrompia novamente os pensamentos dele e a porta se abria para um longo corredor, os passos dele se ecoavam no local anunciando sua chegada, enfim no fim do corredor uma porta realmente grande o esperava, dava para um gingante passar por ela sem problemas.  
A porta abriu-se sozinha e Koenma entrou na sala curvando-se perante a um grande trono onde uma imponente figura estava sentada.

- Qual é a situação atual Koenma?  
- Roubaram o tesouro "Inochi no Abura" e deixaram isso meu pai...  
-Humm... Leia para mim Koenma...  
-Sim Senhor...

_"Perdoe-me pelo infortúnio, mas eu realmente precisava desse tesouro para alcançar o meu maior desejo.  
Não pretendo devolver a vocês tão pouco revelar quem eu sou, apenas peguei algo que para vocês era inútil e estava ocupando espaço.  
Agora vocês do Reikai não vão mais tentar tirá-lo da minha tutela, pois com esse tesouro ele mesmo dirá se quer ou não ir com vocês..."_

Emma Daiou fez uma expressão severa e ficou por um tempo em 

silêncio depois se ergueu e foi até uma janela onde dava para ver todo o Reikai em toda sua glória...

-Por enquanto, mande apenas o esquadrão especial de defesa ficar em estado de Alerta...  
-Sim meu pai

Koenma já se virava para ir embora quando pode ouvir a voz de seu pai chamando sua atenção novamente.

-Koenma...  
-Hum? Sim meu pai o que foi?  
-Como ela está?  
-Ela está bem... Um pouco abatida, mas acho que é normal...  
-Que bom... Era só isso... Pode ir...

Koenma apenas sorriu e não disse mais nada... Fez o que o pai mandara e deixou o Reikai em estado de alerta enquanto alguns soldados do esquadrão especial de defesa foram para o Makai para tentarem descobrir alguma coisa por lá.  
Koenma terminou o que tinha de fazer e se retirou indo para o Ningenkai, onde sua esposa morava afinal de contas...

Enquanto seguia para lá ficava pensando em quanto fora duro conquistá-la quando percebeu que havia se apaixonado por ela... Não... Era mentira, ele já a amava há muito tempo desde o dia da explosão do estádio, onde a viu chorar por conta de Sakyo, ainda hoje o fantasma de Sakyo o perseguia, parecia que ele nunca seria bom o suficiente, mas agora era tudo diferente... Ele vivia entre dois mundos Reikai e Ningenkai, e até mesmo tinha aceitado coisas do ningenkai como fingir um emprego para manter as aparências e casar-se com ela... Shizuru Kuwabara...

Quando ele começou a namorar com ela, ninguém sabia, mas fora durante o tempo que Yusuke e os outros estavam no Makai, quando voltaram foi uma grande surpresa para todos descobrirem que os dois estavam se amando.  


Um ano depois o casamento...

Dois anos depois a boa notícia, uma gravidez, um filho para ele que não era mais o pirralho do Reikai.  
Ele realmente tinha crescido e era um homem maduro, e por ser desse jeito ele tinha que proteger aquela que ele dera tanto duro para conquistar, não poderia ficar de braços cruzados para um roubo como aquele, poderiam usar o tesouro para ressuscitar qualquer um... Incluindo aquele que Shizuru nunca esqueceu...

-Sakyo

Murmurou suavemente chegando ao templo de Genkai, Shizuru tinha ficado lá por que era melhor para a gravidez dela, assim que chegou a porta abriu-se revelando a amada em uma Yukata azul-marinho com bordados de graça, a barriga de três meses e meio mostrava-se ligeiramente aparente, ela sorria radiantemente por vê-lo, correndo até o amado e o abraçando, ele a beijou a cumprimentando e pediu para falar com Genkai em particular, queria logo explicar a situação, Shizuru não gostou da expressão do marido, mas o conhecia bem para saber que aquela expressão significava algo realmente sério, então o tomou pela mão esquerda onde a aliança, grossa e dourada reluzia... Andou com ele por várias salas até chegar a sala que há muito tempo atrás foi o palco, onde Yusuke tinha lutado na escuridão tentando ser o sucessor de Genkai...

A sala tinha aquele ambiente calmo e ancestral, e em frente a uma das grandes estátuas estava Genkai, tomava chá pensativa como de costume... Koenma se ajoelhou e esperou que ela se virasse, a Mestra quando acabou com seus pensamentos virou-se e pediu que o filho do Reikai iniciasse o que tinha a dizer, ouvindo tudo com extrema atenção e com seu olhar de sabedoria... Pensou um pouco e suspirou de olhos fechados, achando que a melhor decisão seria contatar aos outros o que estava acontecendo.  
Assim sendo ergueu-se pedindo a Yukina para ligar para Kurama. Yusuke e todos os outros... Suspirou pensativa olhando a 

paisagem no que Koenma tinha lhe dito a respeito do roubo... Aquilo, com certeza não lhe cheirava nada bem...

No dia seguinte lá estavam os cinco sentados tomando chá Oolong e conversando, após Koenma explicar sobre o "Inochi no Abura"

-Mas me diz ae Koenma o que exatamente é esse troço??  
-Yusuke... Inochi no Abura significa o Óleo da Vida, é um liquido capaz de restaurar o corpo e a vida de alguém que faleceu mesmo que tenha décadas ou até mesmo séculos...

Yusuke engoliu em seco, trazer alguém de volta a vida?? Kurama interessado observava atentamente as expressões de Koenma que parecia nitidamente preocupado. Seja lá o que fosse não era algo agradável o rumo que a conversa tomaria...

-Eu sei que você não é mais um Reikai Tantei, mas muitos daqueles que você derrotou podem ser ressuscitados com apenas umas cinco gotas desse óleo.  
-E o que você quer que eu faça? Eu agora tenho família para cuidar! Meu filho acabou de nascer homem!

Koenma o olhou de modo severo e Kuwabara no mesmo instante o olhou quase do mesmo jeito, enquanto Kurama e Genkai continuavam quietos tomando o chá Oolong.

-E você acha que eu estou como filhote de cruz credo?? Esqueceu de quem está hospedada aqui??  
-É Urameshi esqueceu da minha irmã é?

Yusuke respirou de modo forte tentando raciocinar, não tinha esquecido de Shizuru, mas estava de coruja com Keiko desde que teve a noticia que seria pai... O filho mesmo tinha nascido a pouco tempo, menos de três meses atrás...Passou as mãos pelos cabelos negros, bagunçando-os um pouco, deixando nitida sua irritação com possíveis novos problemas... Pediu a carta que deixaram na sala dos tesouros e a leu em voz alta, tentando 

imaginar quem deixaria uma carta como àquela escrita daquele jeito de certo modo bem educado.

-Já dá para se ver que não é um simples ladrão além claro por ter passado pela segurança daquela sala, sem nem deixar um sinal de arrombamento ou pista de seus passos...

Kurama murmurava observando a letra da carta, não era nenhuma que ele reconhecia, Koenma suspirou de modo forte, deixando nítida a expressão de preocupação em seus olhos... Yusuke e Kuwabara se entreolharam e Genkai se ergueu indo pegar mais chá, murmurando enquanto servia mais chá aos outros.

-Acho que está claro como água para vocês três que vão ter que se meter em encrenca novamente... Afinal passou-se três anos desde o último torneio no Makai e já devem estar realizando outro, esse ladrão pode estar querendo ressuscitar alguém do Makai que nem sequer conhecemos e tentar fazer com que as antigas ambições de Yomi, Sensui ou Sakyo venham à tona... Por conta disso é provável que vocês três tenham que se envolver nisso, antes que as famílias de vocês se envolvam, mesmo que o Reikai não os tenha requisitado.  
-A Ba – San está certa Urameshi, nenhum de nós três parou de treinar mesmo levando nossas vidas, não podemos deixar que aquele caos de antigamente volte a interferir no Ningenkai, minha irmã está grávida desse chupetinha, e eu...estava prestes a pedir a Yukina-san em noivado...Além de você ter acabado de ter um filho... Eu não quero que meu afilhado e nem o meu futuro sobrinho crescam sem seus pais...  
-Eu sei que você tem razão Kuwabara... Mas eu não posso deixar a Keiko sozinha como o Yutaro, é muito arriscado...

Genkai olhando o imenso jardim lá fora, e para as vastas montanhas respirou fundo como se o ar dali pudesse aliviar dentro dela aquela tensão eminente que estava presente naquele recinto, Kurama por sua vez a seguiu com o olhar parecendo tão ou mais preocupado que os outros... Ele também tinha motivos pessoais para não querer nenhum grande vilão ou morador do Makai de 

volta...

- Traga Keiko e sua mãe para cá Yusuke, apenas por vias das dúvidas, sei que o restaurante de vocês precisa de cuidados, mas explique aos seus sogros que é melhor para ela ficar aqui em repouso por enquanto com o bebê.. O ar das montanhas fará bem aos dois e para sua mãe diga que eu gostaria de conhecê-la, já que você em todos esses anos nunca a trouxe aqui...  
-Tá bom, Ba – San...  
-E Kurama... Tente localizar Hiei, ele também tem os motivos pessoais dele para não querer um problema como esse interferindo no Ningenkai...  
-Sim Mestra Genkai, irei hoje mesmo ao Makai ao encontro dele...

Assim sendo, os cinco começaram a cuidar cada um de um determinado assunto, Kurama se apressava para ir ao Makai até a fortaleza móvel de Mukuro, Mukade, para dar as notícias a Hiei e deixar claro que até mesmo Yukina podia estar correndo perigo, enquanto Yusuke e Kuwabara levavam Keiko e Atsuko para o templo de Genkai, Koenma voltara ao Reikai para tentar descobrir mais coisas a respeito do roubo misterioso e fazia uma lista dos vilões mais cruéis que estavam na lista do Reikai, e que já haviam sido mortos...

Era uma lista com mais de 100 nomes, e ele tentava interligar os nomes desses com nomes que pudessem ainda estar vivos, para seu alívio, ele não achou ninguém que pudesse desejar a volta de Sakyo, não que ele fosse um grande mal, no fundo era só um humano com ambições doentias

... Mas... O coração é um ser traiçoeiro que vê primeiro a emoção para depois dar luz à razão...

-Sakyo... Ela está muito feliz agora, você não voltaria...voltaria?

Ele murmurou com a mão na testa apertando um botão amarelado em um aparelho eletrônico, onde chamou por Botan, a menina de cabelos azulados com seu kimono cor-de-rosa adentrava a sala, 

sempre com aquele sorriso jovial e despreocupado que geralmente animava a todos em sua volta...

Koenma tratou logo de lhe explicar a situação mandando-a ficar no templo junto com o resto do pessoal para ficar alerta, era necessário alguém do Reikai lá para mandar o aviso de alerta, caso qualquer coisa desse errado, no fundo Koenma estava com um mau pressentimento... Embora ele não soubesse ao certo o que era, sentia mesmo que algo do passado talvez voltasse algo que havia ele mesmo envolvido... Mas sua mente não conseguia decifrar esse enigma, por mais que ele tentasse...

**  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

O vento sussurrava no Makai lamentos de antigas almas naquele dia, os raios caiam fortemente na floresta das Ilusões Sangüíneas onde Kurama acabara de chegar, do alto de um grande penhasco, ele podia observar lá embaixo a fortaleza Móvel Mukade, mas estranhamente o coração do Youko estava acelerado, apenas pelo fato dele estar ali...

Talvez fosse porque ali próximo havia um antigo local de Lendas entre os habilitantes do Makai... O cheiro da maré do Mar sombrio se fazia presente naquela região...  
Quando enfim os passos de Kurama o levaram frente à fortaleza, ele foi devidamente recebido podendo finalmente falar com Mukuro, embora seus desejos fossem de se encontrar com Hiei, para deixar claro os acontecimentos recentes ao invés de vir falar com ela, mas o guarda deixou claro que ela exigia a presença dele, tal fato o deixou de certo modo ainda mais agitado, aumentando ainda mais aquele frio no estômago que estava sentindo desde quando chegara ao Makai.

-Boa Tarde, Kurama Youko quais são seus interesses aqui? Sendo que Hiei não está...  
-Hiei não está? Bom... Eu vim aqui para falar com ele Mukuro...  


-Pois bem já tem exatamente uma semana que ele saiu daqui sem falar nada com ninguém ou deixar sinal para onde ele ia, largando de lado o seu trabalho como patrulheiro...  
-Bom... Isso não é muito do feitio dele, deixar de lado qualquer tipo de responsabilidade...  
-Por isso mesmo é que mandei procurá-lo... Mas ninguém achou rastros dele ainda... Mas vejo que há alguma preocupação nos teus olhos Youko... Aconteceu alguma coisa no Ningenkai?  
-Não... É apenas um problema pessoal meu, algo íntimo sabe... Vim procurar Hiei para conversar com ele apenas isso, afinal ele é um amigo que eu realmente prezo...  
-Hn... Tão seu amigo que sumiu sem avisar nada, nem mesmo para você...  
-Não se preocupe com isso Mukuro, ele sempre foi assim... Bom... Vou tentar encontrar ele por aí, obrigado assim mesmo pela recepção...

Kurama se erguia da almofada onde ele fora convidado a se sentar, fazendo uma leve reverência a ela, que por sua vez, mantinha o único olho de um tom azul profundo e frio nos olhos verdes de Kurama...

-Tem mais uma coisa Youko...  
-O que?  
-A cerca de um ano... Uma menina começou a trabalhar aqui para mim, como criada... Era uma menina vestida com farrapos e suja, fiquei com pena dela e lhe dei um lugar para morar...  
-E o que tem isso haver comigo Mukuro?  
-Tem haver que... Ela nunca tirou os olhos de Hiei, ele de certo modo evitava olhar para ela... Mas eu já o peguei encarando-a várias vezes quando ele ficava aqui...  
-Que estranho... Isso não é muito do feitio do Hiei...  
-A melhor parte vem agora... Há cerca de uma semana e meia, mais ou menos, essa menina desapareceu sem deixar rastros, só me deixou uma carta sem muitas palavras que me dizia a seguinte coisa:

_"Obrigada pelas suas gentilezas comigo, mas fui encontrar meu _

_verdadeiro lar" _

-Como você pode ver, parece que ela decidiu voltar para casa dela... Coincidência ou não Hiei sumiu poucos dias depois... Você sabe de alguma mulher envolvida na vida dele, Youko?

Ele pensava, mas a única mulher que ele conseguia ver na vida de Hiei era Yukina, não havia nenhuma outra mais, além daquela que estava sentada a sua frente tomando uma xícara de chá, com aquele olhar frio e impassível que somente Mukuro tinha, apesar claro de muitos dizerem que ela andava com um olhar bem mais dócil do que antigamente possuíra mudança obtida provavelmente por conta de Hiei...  
Mas um estalo em sua mente fez com que ele se lembrasse de algo no passado... De certa vez que Hiei veio a ele, praticamente impondo que desejava a poção de esquecimento feito com ervas e plantas do Makai que Kurama cultivava...

Talvez... Sim... Talvez houvesse uma mulher da qual nem ele, nem Yusuke ou os outros descobriram... Um segredo que provavelmente Hiei guardasse a sete chaves dentro de si mesmo, mas não achou "seguro" contar aquela suposição para Mukuro, por alguma razão a carta da menina deixou claro para ele que as supostas gentilezas de Mukuro não eram lá assim tão gentis...

-Realmente... É algo curioso o que você me disse, mas não consigo descobrir nenhuma outra mulher na vida dele que não sejam você e Yukina, provavelmente tenha sido apenas uma coincidência, por via das dúvidas vou atrás dele por causa do meu assunto e tento descobrir alguma coisa...

Então Kurama se despediu de Mukuro e seguiu Hiei como podia, obtendo informações de que a última vez que ele fora visto, foi por volta dos mares sombrios, era algo estranho, levando em consideração que ninguém gostava de chegar perto daquelas águas e eram poucos os corajosos que entravam naquele oceano negro, de águas profundas e escuras que escondia inúmeros monstros marinhos munidos de crueldade e ignorância.  


Kurama colocou seus pés na areia de tom cinza claro e olhou a imensidão daquele mar negro a sua frente, com suas ondas escuras e misteriosas onde no Horizonte inúmeros raios caiam revelando que lá caia uma forte e cruel tempestade e o vento ainda continuava sussurrando aqueles lamentos estranhos como se a morte ali fosse ainda mais ativa que em outros lugares do Makai, nem mesmo na época que era Youko, ele foi até ali, e saber que Hiei foi até aquele lugar só fez seus maus pressentimentos aumentarem...  
Algo estava para acontecer e isso já era fato confirmado...  
Havia a certeza de morte no caminho, e essa certeza é que estava deixando não só Kurama, mas como Koenma, Yusuke e os outros angustiados...

-Hiei... Que motivos o trariam até esses Mares? O que afinal de contas você tem escondido de todo mundo, a ponto de nem mesmo eu ter descoberto...

Os olhos verdes claros de Kurama focavam-se ainda mais no horizonte escurecido e ele se lembrava de que Hiei por um tempo lutava apenas por lutar procurando uma morte... Por um tempo ele acreditara que esses pensamentos tinham ido embora da mente do Koorime por ele estar levando uma vida mais tranqüila vivendo na Fortaleza Mukade, mas agora com esse repentino sumiço após o Aniversário de Yukina tudo levava a crer para Kurama que Hiei estava justamente procurando a morte...  
Ainda havia a dúvida na mente de Youko, a dúvida de quem estava por trás do roubo do Inochi no Abura e se isso tinha alguma ligação com o sumiço de Hiei... Além de que a história que Mukuro contara sobre a jovem que trocava olhares com Hiei o deixara instigado... Era muito improvável... Mas... Seria possível?

-Será que... Você... Está apaixonado?

Estranhamente o vento soprou mais forte nos cabelos vermelhos de Kurama, que decidiu voltar a andar e tentar descobrir o paradeiro do Koorime, enquanto Koenma tentava descobrir quem 

estava por trás daquele roubo...

Longe dali... Um Homem de cabelos verdes claros como as águas de um recife, olhava um corpo dentro de um grande cilindro de cristal repleto por um liquido azulado, um corpo de pele sutilmente morena e bastante alto e magro...  
Um sorriso amoroso desenhava-se nos lábios desse homem que tocava o cristal com um certo carinho olhando para o corpo masculino dentro do cristal.

-Só mais um pouco... E você vai estar pronto para acordar... Só mais um pouco e ninguém mais vai poder ditar para nós dois o que é certo ou errado... Meu amado...

O Homem sorria acariciando o vidro, e se afastando com o Inochi no Abura nas mãos... Ainda não era o momento de usá-lo... Precisava de mais um ingrediente...

-Não tenha pressa... Esperamos seis anos... O que é esperar mais alguns dias... Logo eu terei... O sangue de alguém do Povo do Mar... E então você renascerá como antes, belo e magnífico, com sua aura dourada como a de um anjo... Logo meu amado... Logo...

O misterioso homem sorria, fechando uma porta atrás de si, caminhando pelo imenso corredor, cheio de plantas aquáticas e conchas... O corredor do Palácio Real de Atlântis...

_Por favor... Comentem TT_


	6. Chapter 6 Cartas à mesa

6ª Parte:

**6ª Parte:******

**Cartas à mesa...**

Já havia se passado quase três dias, desde que Hiei saíra em busca de Lucille, e desde que Kurama o estava procurando por quase todos os lugares do Makai.  
A busca para o Koorime estava difícil, farejava o ar em busca do cheiro dela, mas, no entanto, ele encontrara uma única pista... Uma mecha do cabelo de Lucille em um espinheiro próximo do Mar Sombrio, era como se ela mesmo tivesse cortado aquela mecha e deixado ali...

E Hiei e agora, ali em pé diante daquela imensidão de águas escuras olhava firmemente para a mecha, sentindo o vento gélido que vinha daquele oceano, ele tinha certeza que ela havia voltado para aquelas águas, pois o cheiro dela terminava onde a água começava e ali naquele oceano negro, nem mesmo os poderes de Hiei eram capazes de ajudá-los... Afinal... Ele não respirava embaixo d'água...

-Lucille...

Os lábios do Youkai do fogo murmuram baixos e pesarosos enquanto ele fitava o infinito daquele oceano, parado e solitário, naquela praia de areias cinzas... Em seus dedos ele mantinha a mecha de cabelo, acariciando-a algumas vezes de forma delicada, como quem acaricia uma flor ou a uma criança... Tudo aquilo era estranho demais para ele...

Aquele sentimento era estranho para alguém que só conhecia matanças e desgraças, mesmo tendo suas amizades com Kurama, Yusuke e até o imbecil do Kuwabara, para alguém como Hiei, nunca era fácil lidar com tais sentimentos... E o Amor não era um sentimento que ele gostava muito, tão pouco gostava da dor que ele sentia agora, dor que ele desconhecia e que ele não conseguia assimilar em sua mente...  
Talvez fosse inútil... Talvez Lucille já estivesse fora de seu alcance para sempre, oculta nas mais profundas águas daquele mar, onde nem mesmo seu Jagan poderia alcançá-la... Maldito era esse sentimento de amá-la, o deixava em uma situação realmente difícil que ele não estava acostumado...

Sentia falta dela, dos lindos olhos que o fitavam escondidos nas noites frias e escuras da fortaleza Mukade, de seu aroma doce de mulher pura de coração, de sua bondade e até mesmo de sua ternura... O coração do Koorime estava apertado pela segunda vez desde que viera aquele mundo de trevas...

-Eu preciso... Encontrar algum meio... Qualquer meio!

Rosnou baixo Hiei para si mesmo, não havia jeito dele chegar até além daquele mar, sem um barco e sem ajuda de algum Youkai marinho, uma raça única e difícil de se encontrar no Makai... Provavelmente ele teria que voltar a roubar para pagar por tais serviços...  
Pedir a Mukuro é que não iria, ela jamais aceitaria aquilo... Hiei sempre soube dos sentimentos dela por ele, mas não poderia corresponder nunca... Ela era no máximo uma amiga... Uma amante em que ele descontava suas necessidades e até carências, embora nunca contasse a ela que ele fazia aquilo justamente por que sentia vontade de estar com Lucille...  
O que ele poderia fazer? Dizer a ela a verdade? Nunca, jamais faria tal coisa... Lucille era seu segredo, seu maior tesouro que nem mesmo para si mesmo, ele gostava de admitir... E para Hiei era um caso impossível de qualquer jeito... Ele pensava isso, até o dia em que leu aquela carta... Em que pegou sua capa de volta, em que viu que ela já não mais estava por perto...

-...Maldito seja esse sentimento...

Também não poderia pedir ajuda a Yusuke e aos outros, não que não confiava neles, apenas não queria falar a ninguém sobre o maldito sentimento que havia se alojado sem ser convidado em seu coração... Afinal já bastava que eles soubessem sobre Yukina... Sobre Lucille é que eles não saberiam... Ele a amava... Sim nunca poderia acreditar nisso, mas ele estava amando... E há quanto tempo já amava? Há mais de dez anos... Dez longos anos tentando esquecer-se dela... Sem conseguir... Sem conseguir apagar aqueles quatros anos...  
Ele não se lembrava quando tudo aquilo começara, nem mesmo porque resolveu ajudá-la naquele fim de tarde, quando a viu caída nua naquele deserto branco...

-Por que eu pensei que ela estava com a minha pedra, foi por isso...

Era o que ele dizia a si mesmo, mas ele sabia que era apenas mais uma mentira de seu lado vil tentado manipular seus sentimentos... Ele nunca entendera o motivo de tê-la acolhido em seus braços, protegido-a com sua própria capa, e de ter carregado ela por quase um dia e meio em uma corrida até o chalé onde Shigure vivia e até mesmo pedir a ajuda dele para curá-la... Usara a desculpa para Shigure que ela usava algo no pescoço que lembrava sua pedra, não que ele tivesse acreditado, mas depois da operação do Jagan ter sido feita, Shigure deu-se por satisfeito com o resultado obtido com Hiei, então para ele não precisava de maiores explicações...  
Então por quê? Quando foi que esse maldito sentimento tinha começado??  
Talvez Hiei nunca descobrisse a resposta e tudo que ele sabia... Tudo que ele queria agora estava diante de seus olhos, em algum lugar naquelas águas negras do Mar Sombrio...

-Hiei?

Como o som daquela voz, Hiei despertava de seus pensamentos quase dando um pulo de susto, só não o fez por que conseguiu manter sua pose, de homem cruel e frio... Para qual senão sua surpresa ao se virar e ver que quem lhe chamava era senão Kurama, o amigo de cabelos vermelhos e de olhos de um verde tão intenso que pareciam nunca deixar nada passar despercebido...

-Kurama?? Que raios você está fazendo aqui??  
-Eu é que lhe pergunto! Estou há quase três dias te procurando!  
-O que você quer...?

Kurama estranhou a maneira de falar de Hiei, sua atitude estava diferente, tenso, nervoso e com um semblante preocupado, além de tudo ele nem sequer havia notado sua aproximação, coisa que o Youkai do fogo faria com extrema facilidade.

-Bem... Estamos com problemas, Yusuke e os outros pediram para que eu o encontrasse e bem aqui estou...  
- Hn! Já não bastou você ter me forçado a voltar para o Ningenkai para ver Yukina e agora quer que eu volte de novo?? Sem chances, perdeu seu tempo raposa, tenho mais o que fazer...  
-Você não está entendendo Hiei... Dessa vez é sério, realmente sério! É provável que eu, você e todos os outros estejamos em perigo.  
-Não me importa...  
-Hiei!  
-Já disse que não me importa! Vai embora!

Aquilo estava cada vez mais estranho mesmo para Hiei aquelas atitudes não eram normais... E os olhos da cor do sangue sempre que podiam, estavam fitando aquele oceano escuro a frente deles... Seria possível mesmo que as suspeitas de Kurama eram verdadeiras? Hiei estaria mesmo procurando aquela serviçal que Mukuro lhe falara?

-Hiei, você nem ouviu o que eu tenho a dizer. É provável que alguém esteja querendo ressuscitar alguém do nosso passado, algum inimigo comum entre nós, não entende no que isso pode acarretar!?  
-Vá embora Kurama, já disse que não me interessa!  
-Hiei! Analise o que está em jogo! Eles vão atacar todos os nossos pontos fracos, ou seja, Yukina e até mesmo essa mulher que eu sei que você está procurando!

Os olhos de Hiei se arregalaram com as palavras de Kurama, enquanto seus dedos apertavam a mecha de cabelo escondida em seu bolso...

-Não sei do que você está falando Kurama!  
-Sabe sim! Sua atitude não está normal, você nem sequer percebeu minha aproximação, há muito tempo eu não te vejo tão tenso assim, você mal me olha nos olhos Hiei... Além do mais... Mukuro me contou que você saiu logo após uma das serviçais dela deixar a fortaleza...

-Por isso... Pondere o que eu tenho a lhe dizer, eu não vou te forçar a me contar nada a respeito dos teus assuntos pessoais, mas pelo bem das pessoas que você gosta me escute!  
-...Fale logo de uma vez por todas...

Kurama suspirou aliviado, jogara verde para colher maduro e havia dado certo, não gostava, porém, de agir daquela maneira com Hiei, mas que sendo com ele era necessário usar daquela opção, era sempre a melhor alternativa...

Aos poucos Kurama foi contanto tudo sobre o roubo do Inochi no Abura, e sobre as suspeitas do Reikai. Hiei por sua vez não conseguia imaginar ou pensar em quem poderia estar por trás daquilo, tudo que conseguia pensar era buscar uma maneira de encontrar aquela pessoa que lhe era tão cara... Mas um estalo veio a sua mente, algo que ele vira, mas não dera atenção no inicio, agora com as informações de Kurama aquilo lhe fazia mais sentido.  
Rapidamente o Koorime começou a andar para longe da borda da praia, indo em direção aos rochedos onde ficavam inúmeros espinheiros. Kurama não entendeu aquela mudança brusca no olhar do amigo e o seguiu.

-Hiei, o que houve?  
-Tem algo errado...  
-Sim tem, é por isso que eu te contei tudo isso e...  
-Não imbecil! Tem algo errado! Ela... Ela não estava perdida como eu achava... Que droga! Como eu não vi isso antes!?  
-Do que está falando?

Hiei não respondeu... Sua expressão estava séria e pálida, ele parecia realmente assustado e bravo, como não fora capaz de discernir aquela informação que estivera berrante a qualquer Youkai experiente como ele, ele rosnou furioso consigo mesmo pela tamanha estupidez pisando firme nas areias cinza, seguindo ao labirinto natural de rochas e espinhos o único caminho que dava para a praia do Mar Sombrio...

-... Hiei...

Kurama murmurou ao ver o amigo, andar por aí, olhando o chão, arrancando a faixa branca que cobria o Jagan, procurando algo, fazendo com que o terceiro olho púrpura emanasse energia pura... Até então ele arregalar os olhos e ver aquilo que ele não havia se dado conta quando achou a mecha do cabelo de Lucille...

-Idiota...  
-O que?  
-Eu fui um idiota! Há mais do que um par de pegadas... Há sangue seco nos espinhos!

Kurama estreitava suas pupilas e finalmente percebia muito de leve, pegadas tão suaves como se alguém mal tocasse naquelas areias, e apurou seu nariz ao sentir um delicado cheiro de sangue mesclado ao cheiro do oceano...

-Você acha que...  
-Já é tarde... Ele... Ou eles... Já pegaram uma pessoa cara pra mim!

Kurama viu ódio, que há muito tempo não vira nos olhos do Hiei... Desde a época que se juntara a ele para roubar aqueles três tesouros do Reikai, quando conheceram Yusuke pela primeira vez...  
Mas aquele ódio era diferente, era uma onda de energia maligna que te enlaça, corrompe e destrói vestígios de bondade...

-Hiei... Acalme-se, vamos comigo para o Nigenkai, Koenma e os outros estão investigando e eu vou ser obrigado a pedir que você me conte mais sobre essa mulher... Pode ser útil e...  
-Eu irei contar... -Interrompeu Hiei-... Mas só vou por que eu não tenho como atravessar essas malditas águas! Ela está aí dentro!  
-Ahn?? Como assim aí dentro!?

Hiei suspirou com raiva fechando seus olhos, apertando a mecha de cabelo em seu bolso mais uma vez...

-Kurama... Ela é uma youkai rara... É uma sereia do povo do Mar...

O olhar verde intenso de Kurama arregalou-se, e ele não conseguiu emitir nenhum som... Tal povo, tais youkais, nunca eram mencionados entre os habitantes do Makai... E aqueles que tinham informações sobre esses povos recebiam horrores para vender essas informações a Youkais magos que buscavam o segredo do reino que se escondia nas mais profundas águas... Atlântis...  
Kurama apenas tentava assimilar aquela informação, se a pessoa que fizera o roubo, fosse a mesma que seqüestrou a tal mulher, ela poderia querer algo mais do que simplesmente atacar um ponto fraco de Hiei, em sua época como Youko, atacou um castelo junto de Kuroune e na parede do rico Youkai havia algo que na época o fez estreitar seus olhos em cobiça... Havia ali, uma sereia mumificada, onde suas escamas luziam lindamente em um tom de púrpura e azul, tais escamas eram digníssimas para a produção de uma armadura ou de um escudo, por exemplo... Eram poderosas e muito, muito caras... Mas na época por conta da luta dentro do castelo, Youko se viu na opção de se retirar com o que já tinha conseguido... Talvez mais tarde, fosse útil dizer aquilo a Hiei, isso... Se ele já não sabia desse tipo de informações, talvez fosse por isso que ele manteve segredo sobre a tal sereia... Talvez...

Pouco tempo depois, ambos partiram... No caminho Hiei tentou contar da melhor forma possível sobre a raça de Lucille, mas não contou nada sobre seu relacionamento com ela... Não que não estivesse óbvio para Kurama, o Koorime apenas não estava pronto ainda para aqueles sentimentos que agora estavam confusos por conta do ódio que sentira...

Não havia pistas... Não havia motivos... O povo do mar estava extinto e disso ele tivera certeza antes mesmo do último torneio do Makai... Soubera disso pouco depois da Luta contra Sensui, e dos treinos subterrâneos na fortaleza Mukade... Naquela ocasião... Mukuro vasculhara sua mente, mas nunca comentara nada sobre Lucille, ela com certeza não tinha conseguido ir tão fundo, pois Hiei se mantera consciente todo tempo, deixando que ela apenas visse aquilo que ele queria que ela visse, no fundo tudo que ele queria era talvez uma amiga, alguém que entendesse e compartilhasse de uma mesma dor... Mukuro para ele era isso, uma amiga especial, com quem ele compartilhava suas dores e desejos. Nada mais que isso... Então não havia a possibilidade de que ela estivesse por trás disso, além do mais, Lucille já trabalhava para ela há um bom tempo, ela poderia fazer com ela o que quisesse antes mesmo dele aparecer... Não poderia ter sido ela...  
Do povo do Mar ele soube através de Moetu, um Youkai que ele pagava para lhe dar sempre informações do povo do mar, fora ele que lhe contara que nada, absolutamente nada restara deles... Disse que ouviu Lucille contar para um Leopardo Azul# que quando voltou ao oceano tudo que encontrou foram ruínas de uma civilização destruída por sua própria ambição...  
Então quem poderia ser?

_"Eu deveria ter ficado com ela, eu tive todo esse tempo e não... não tive coragem de contar a ela toda verdade! Covarde! Eu fui um covarde agora já pode ser tarde demais... Lucille... se eu... Se eu tivesse contado a verdade a você... Será que eu a teria comigo agora? Como eu a tive há tanto tempo atrás!?"_

Essa resposta Hiei nunca saberia...

Tudo que sabia, é que precisava encontrá-la e se o Roubo do Inochi no Abura tinha ligação, com as tais pegadas na praia...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lucille abriu os olhos lentamente... Sentia-se extremamente fraca... Diante de si, viu um cenário que pensou que nunca mais iria rever...

Um quarto luxuoso e digno de Atlântis...

- O que?...

Ergueu-se devagar, sentindo as bolhas d'água passarem por seu corpo e seus cabelos agora azuis claros. Suas pernas cederam a lindas escamas de tom de um verde água puro mesclado com um azul intenso...  
Não se lembrava de ter ido para lá... Não se lembrava de ter deitado naquele leito, nem de ter entrado naquele quarto...  
Quando tentou nadar para além do arco da porta do quarto, sentiu uma forte barreira mágica que a impedia de sair.

- O que?? O que é isso? O que está acontecendo!!  
-... Não se afobe tanto...

Lucile recuou para trás, não acreditando no que via...

-Vo... Você??

Ela sabia quem era aquele homem, aqueles cabelos tom de verde água, o olhar quase gentil e cruel ao mesmo tempo, onde olhos claros emoldurados naquela expressão fria fitavam-na com malicia e sarcasmo...

-Como eu imaginava... Você sabe quem eu sou... Você era a sombra que seguia aquele Youkai do fogo...  
-... Você... Eu... Eu te vi ir para longe, você disse que...  
-Já não importa mais o que eu disse... O Reikai não deu a pessoa que eu mais amo, a paz que ela merecia... Agora eu darei a essa pessoa a vingança que ela nunca teve...  
-Me solte! Por que eu estou aqui!?  
-Por que eu preciso do seu precioso sangue... De suas lindas escamas e de suas adoráveis lágrimas para terminar meu ritual... Começaremos amanhã, até lá...  
-Até lá o que!?

O estranho homem virava-se de costas saindo... Caminhando facilmente pelos corredores do Castelo Real de Atlântis, apenas o quarto de Lucille estava tomado por águas, o resto de Atlântis não...  
Lucille se debateu por horas contra aquela muralha, tentando inutilmente destruí-la até cair cansada no chão de conchas e pedra enrolando-se em sua cauda...

Enquanto em outra sala... O homem de cabelos verdes como as águas de um recife acariciava o grande aquário cilíndrico, onde um homem de pele morena e alto estava aparentemente adormecido...

-Falta pouco... Logo eu e você, estaremos juntos novamente... E todo Reikai pagará pelo mal que causaram em um coração tão puro como o seu... Só mais um pouco... Meu doce amado...

**  
**  
_Olá povs lindo que eu 'doro XD como 'cês tão?? Bem está ai, vocês já conseguiram descobrir quem é o homem que está por trás do roubo no Inochi no Abura?___

_É eu sei minha inspiração não anda a mesma, eu particularmente não curti escrever muito essa cena...eu não sei fazer o Kurama muito bem, por que nunca fui muito fã dele / Não que eu não goste dele, acho ele legal pra caramba, só que como não sou fã enton num sei tuuuuuudo dele como sei do Hiei ___

_Sobre a parte do Leopardo que aparece, vai ter uma explicação mais precisa futuramente. Inventei que no Makai existem animais raros e inteligentes (dom da fala) e um desses é amigo de Lucille... Não posso falar mais senão estraga surpresa ehuehuehueue___

_Sobre a parte Yaoi: Sim lamento para quem não gosta ou tolera, mas eu estou seguindo o anime, acreditem ou não Yoshihiro faz "menções" a homesexualismo no Anime com um ou outra char, no caso desses que aparece ele deixou escancarado XD Só quem é cego que num vê...___

_Eu não tolero (desculpem, mas realmente não vai) é yaoi com chars que o autor deixa claro q são heteros! Como Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei e até o Kurama!___

_Kurama é andrógino, não homosexual, quem leu o mangá sabe do relacionamento que ele teve com a Maiko (acho q é esse o nome da menina) Yusuke tem a Keiko, Kuwabara é louco pela Yukina, e Hiei (detesto admitir mas...) bom vcs sabem...Mukuro né...___

_Estou esclarecendo que não tem com os principais chars... Mas que aparece uma cena ou outra aparece... Era só pra esclarecer mesmo _

_Anyway eu agradeço MUITOOOOO os coments fiquei mó animada XD Agora sim dá gosto de escrever! Quero mais mais maiaaas indo digitar a 7 parte_

Bye!


	7. Chapter 7 Os Pensamentos de Yukina

Parte 7 – Os Pensamentos de Yukina

**Parte 7 – Os Pensamentos de Yukina...**

Eram por volta de 19:30; A Noite caia triste e chuvosa nas montanhas onde a Mestra Guenkai vivia... Parecia que tudo estava estranhamente calado e silencioso, onde apenas escutava-se o som da chuva caindo nos telhados...

Em um canto sentada na pequena escada do templo frontal estava Botan, amuada e chateada, brincando com seu dedo indicador em uma poça de água, suspirava e mordia os lábios, vezes ou outra espiando por cima do ombro pra porta do templo, até murmurar embirrada olhando a pequena poça onde seu dedo deslizava suavemente...

-Quanto tempo mais essa conversa vai durar heim??

Quieta, sentada em uma cadeira tomando uma caneca de chá estava Shizuru, acariciando suavemente o ventre que já se encontrava saliente pelo fruto de seu amor com Koenma... A Jovem mulher observa e ouvia o que a amiga dizia, e num suspiro respondeu a amiga:

-Hiei deve ter algo importante para dizer Botan, ele não entraria com eles nervoso daquele jeito se não fosse algo importante.

-Eu sei disso! É justamente o fato dele estar nervoso é que está me deixando nervosa! Nunca o vi com uma expressão tão brava assim...Quer dizer...Já mas quando o assunto era...ahn bem você sabe...

Botan dizia aquilo olhando a doce Yukina que em nenhum momento desviava seus belos olhos vermelhos da porta do templo, esperando ansiosa que Hiei e os outros saissem de lá de dentro...Ela também não gostara do jeito que Hiei convocara os outros para uma conversa... Estava tão compenetrada em seus próprios pensamentos que nem ouvira a conversa das amigas...

Shizuru depois de um gole de seu chá..(Seu novo vicio, já que por conta do bebê fora proibida determinantemente de fumar) olhou Botan e manteve seu ar sério...

-Sim...Eu entendo sua preocupação, isso está me preocupando também, mas acalme-se ok? Não tem nem vinte minutos que eles entraram ai dentro... E mais tarde Koenma vai dar as caras por aqui e eu arranco o que o baixinho veio dizer nem que seja na marra está bem?

Botan sorriu com o jeito da amiga, se sentindo um pouco mais aliviada... Resolveu esperar então e ver no que ia dar...

Quem não conseguia de jeito nenhum acalmar-se...Embora não demonstrasse era Yukina... A expressão de Hiei a incomodara muito, era algo conturbado e furioso, uma mistura de sentimentos muito incomum de se ver em alguém como Hiei...

A garota naquele momento suspira apertando suavemente a manga de seu quimono, já fazia um bom tempo que ela andava se sentindo estranha com a sensação de que algo havia de errado com guerreiro que controla as chamas... Sentia isso desde o dia de seu aniversário, quando todos estavam já rindo e se divertindo e ele chegou mais tarde...

A expressão dele naquele dia quando seus olhos a encararam lhe causara calafrios... Ele não foi em nenhum momento agressivo, mas havia algo de estranho no jeito que ele a olhava...

Ela não o via desde o dia em que ele partira para o Makai com os outros, desde o dia em que entregara a pedra Hirui de sua mãe a ele... Depois dele se "socializar" com os outros, ele a chamou para conversar, caminharam até o jardim e ele estranhamente escolhera o lugar onde eles conversaram pela última vez...

Yukina se lembrava muito bem daquela noite, em que o buraco que ligava o Makai ao Nigenkai fora aberto mais uma vez... De cada palavra fria que o guerreiro lhe falara sobre seu pedido de entregar aquela pedra ao seu irmão, e que ele viesse lhe matar...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_-Por favor...Leve isso com você..._

_-..._

_-Pretende mesmo ir para o mundo das Trevas?_

_Hiei movia lentamente sua cabeça, dizendo que sim mantendo sua expressão séria encarando aquela que lhe fazia aquela pergunta... Yukina sorria olhando a mão que segurava seu precioso tesouro..._

_-Fique com você... É uma lembrança da mamãe..._

_Ela então oferecia a ele a bela pedra azulada depositada em sua mão, Hiei se surpreendia com o que via..._

_-Quando uma mulher do país de gelo tem um bebê, ela derrama uma gota de lágrima que se transforma numa pedra preciosa que é concedida a criança que nasceu... A minha mãe, derramou duas gotas de lágrimas... Uma foi concedida a mim, e a outra ao meu irmão.._

_-Como foi que aquele humano não a tomou de você?_

_Perguntava Hiei, referindo-se a Gonzo Tarukane o joalheiro que sequestrara Yukina, a menina mesmo com terríveis lembranças daqueles dias, respondeu calmamente..._

_-Eu escondi na minha barriga..._

_-E por que você vai me dar?_

_Hiei a encarava já segurando a pedra Hirui em sua mão..._

_-Lui me confidenciou que o meu irmão era protegido por uma energia de chamas... Uma espécie de magia que o envolvia para proteger o corpo_

_-Lui?_

_-É...A amiga da minha mãe..._

_Hiei agora lembrava-se daquele nome...Era o nome daquela mulher que o arremessara para o abismo..._

_-Mano!..._

_A menina de cabelos verde-água falava de repente, depois mordia os lábios como se estivesse assustada..._

_-Oh não! Desculpa... Acho..que o meu irmão, se parece muito com você... Se você encontrar essa pessoa, por favor entregue a ele e diga que eu ficarei por aqui..._

_-Ele foi jogado do alto do penhasco...Não deve ter resistido a queda...  
-Eu acho que resistiu..._

_Dizia Yukina sorrindo de olhos fechados..._

_-Como assim? Acha que ele está vivo?_

_Hiei perguntava a ela, estranhamente desconcertado._

_-Lui uma vez me disse que..._

_  
"Eu sentia que ele entendia tudo o que nós falavamos e sei que ele vai voltar para se vingar..."_

_-E eu...Acredito nisso..._

_Hiei então lembrava-se do dia que fora atirado para o abismo, das lágrimas de Lui, de suas palavras pedindo para que ele voltasse vivo e a matasse... Então Yukina voltava a lhe tomar a atenção..._

_-Prefiro morrer do que viver eternamente com... Com um coração frio e no mundo do gelo_

_-Hn...E esse foi o motivo que a fez abandonar o seu país, então era tudo mentira quando disse que o País de Gelo tinha permitido que você saisse para procurar o seu irmão?...Hn...Seja mais segura de si menina! Se quer se destruir, faça isso sozinha. Não conte com a ajuda de um irmão que nem sabe se está vivo._

_Yukina ouvira aquilo com seus olhos arregalados e úmidos...Hiei apenas suspirou e desviou o olhar..._

_-Você... Tem razão...Toda razão...Está certo..._

_Hiei a olhava...Yukina erguia seu rosto para ele com um sorriso e com lágrimas contidas em seu olhar..._

_-Se eu...Encontrasse o meu irmão...Ele diria a mesma coisa..._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Naquele dia... Ouvir o que o guerreiro de chamas lhe dissera, fora uma dura lição que ela precisava ouvir... Lembrava-se que tinha juntado todas as forças que tinha e não tinha para dizer tudo aquilo a Hiei e ele lhe respondera daquela maneira... Mas suas palavras frias e até mesmo cruéis eram verdadeiras e honestas e a fizeram perceber o quanto ele tinha razão no que dizia... Ela estava sendo covarde sendo que quem era a vítima naquela história era seu irmão... Fora ele que fora arremessado para a morte certa...E não ela...

Se Yukina fechasse seus olhos, ainda poderia ver nitidamente a expressão de Hiei quando ele a chamou para conversar no Jardim...

O Aniversário fora organizado por Botan, Keiko e Shizuru, todas as três literalmente a infernizaram para descobrir a data que deveria ser tão especial, mas que para ela era muito triste... Pois também era o dia em que seu "falecido" irmão nascera... Mas o que Yukina jamais esperava era rever Hiei novamente... A última vez que o vira fora quando ele fora com sua pedra para o Makai, Kurama uma vez lhe contara que ele havia decidido morar por lá e que o Ninguenkai não mais o interessava...

Ela se lembrava de como se sentira estranhamente triste ao saber que não mais o veria... Então recebê-lo no dia de seu aniversário fora um estranho presente... Além do mais ele estava segurando uma caixinha feita de ferro, onde haviam bordados desenhos de Tsurus , o que a faiza ficar ainda mais nervosa a ponto de morder seus lábios...Aquilo seria um presente para ela?

As lembranças corriam, como se ela voltasse ao dia de seu aniversário e ao momento de sua longa conversa com Hiei no Jardim...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hiei ficara alguns minutos em silêncio, de costas para ela... Olhando para o nada... Fora ela que cortara o silêncio timidamente...

-Hiei-kun...

-...

-É bom, revê-lo...

-...

-Ahn...Eu...

-Você...É mesmo tola não é?...Estamos aqui há quase cinco minutos em silêncio e você fica buscando o que falar...Sendo que fui eu que a chamei...

-Desculpe...é que...Fiquei feliz em revê-lo...

-Feliz?

Ele dizia virando-se para a garota, com uma expressão um pouco surpresa.

-Sim...Pois fazia três anos que eu não lhe via... Desde o dia em que você partiu para o Makai... Desde aquele dia eu orei por todos vocês para que um dia voltassem para perto de nós... O único que não voltou foi você...e...Kurama me disse...que você não gostava do Ningenkai...

-...Ele fala demais...

Hiei olhava a menina percebendo um certo "amargor" nas palavras que ela dizia...Yukina suspirou por um momento...

-Eu...Achei que...você gostasse daqui...

-Hn...Parece...que você finalmente encontrou seu lugar não é?

-Hã? Como assim?

Hiei se aproximou mais da menina com passos curtos e lentos...Yukina o olhava de modo nervoso, sem entender que maneira estranha era aquela que ele a estava encarando...

-Seu coração...Ainda continua frio?

Ele perguntou a ela de forma séria, em pé a encarando, seus olhos mais uma vez demonstravam frieza e até mesmo um requinte de crueldade... Mas Yukina ao ouvir aquela pergunta sentiu que na verdade...Ele estava preocupado com ela...

-Não...Eu agora tenho o que posso chamar de família...

-Então você não precisa mais que alguém venha lhe matar...?

-Não...

Então algo raro aconteceu..Hiei sorriu...Um Sorriso que ela só tinha visto no dia em que ele a livrara das mãos de Tarukane, aquilo a surpreendera e muito, principalmente quando ele ergueu a caixa para ela...Yukina a pegou com uma expressão de dúvida em seu olhar...

-É do ladrão que encontrou o seu irmão...

Os olhos da menina se arregalaram...Imediatamente ela abriu e viu uma pedra Hirui azulada...Era identica a que sua mãe lhe dera, mas emitia-se uma energia quente vindo diretamente da pedra...Então Hiei começou a falar antes que ela falasse qualquer coisa...

- O Ladrão disse que encontrou uma criança no leito de um rio segurando em suas mãos essa jóia... Ele disse que tentou pegar a jóia para si mas o garoto não soltava, no fim das contas o adotou como um membro do bando e ele cresceu como um ladrão... Um dia o garoto envolveu-se numa briga com um Youkai mais forte que ele e que durante a luta a pedra que ele sempre levava em seu pescoço fora cortada do fio que a prendia e caiu para um abismo atrás de seus pés... Então o garoto ignorando a luta, mergulhou atrás da pedra... E nunca mais foi visto...

Yukina tinha os olhos arregalados e úmidos...Hiei falava tudo aquilo com seu ar frio...

-Seu irmão está morto...

Duas lágrimas deslizaram pelos olhos vermelhos...

-Eu consegui achar essa pedra, usando o meu Jagan... rastrei a partir da pedra que você deixou comigo e...

Ele interrompeu ao notar as lágrimas de Yukina...

-Morto?

-Sim...Ele morreu...buscando essa pedra...O ladrão disse...que era algo muito importante para ele...Que ás vezes, ele passava horas apenas observando essa pedra...

-...

-Eu...Mesmo...fiquei assim, olhando a pedra que você deixou comigo...Ela parece que acalma o coração de demônios feito eu... Talvez fosse por isso que era importante para o seu irmão...Talvez...Ele sentisse o que você sente agora que encontrou o seu lugar...

A Menina desabou a sua frente...Caiu de joelhos sem nem sentir o baque contra o chão, pois Hiei a segurara...Por um instante ela se sentiu protegida...

-Seje forte...Você tem um lar agora e pessoas que gostam de você...

Hiei então retirou a pedra que pertencia a ela do bolso para devolver a ela... A menina em lágrimas, que já eram muitas pérolas brancas, fez que não com a cabeça e conseguiu apenas murmurar...

-Fi...Fique com ela...eu...já tenho o que eu procurava...Meu irmão...eu...posso sentir a energia do meu irmão vinda da pedra que você trouxe...

O guerreiro das chamas a ergueu a fitando, ela enxugou os olhos com a manga do quimono, e murmurou com um sorriso...

-Eu...ficarei bem... Por favor...fique com a minha pedra... Se ela lhe fez bem como você me disse Hiei-Kun... Por favor...Fique com ela...

O Koorime apenas fez um sinal de si com a cabeça, então deu a ela um meio sorriso...

-Feliz Aniversário Yukina...

Dizendo aquilo virou-se caminhando de volta para a festa...enquanto ela ficou lá olhando a caixinha com os Tsurus gravados... Fora o melhor presente que recebera, embora fosse triste...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Yukina...Lembrava-se de tudo isso olhando aquela porta fechada...Ela intimamente desejava a todo custo que Hiei voltasse em seu jeito habitual, frio e distante... Ela não gostou de vê-lo nervoso e com um semblante preocupado como ele estava... Ela o queria bem... Ela desejava que ele fosse feliz de alguma maneira...

E ele não parecia estar feliz...

-Hiei-Kun...

Ela murmurou baixando seu olhar, sentindo seu coração aflito sem saber direito o por quê, como já sentira muitas vezes por Hiei... Nunca entendera o que fazia ela se sentir tão ligada a ele, mas depois de seu aniversário ela conseguira compreender...

Desde o dia em que Hiei apareceu em sua vida e a livrou das mãos de Tarukane, ela sentia como se ele sempre estivesse por perto...

Mesmo que ele mal falasse com ela... Mesmo que ele fosse frio e cruel, ou mesmo que ele a achasse uma garota fraca e tola, não importava... Ela apenas o queria bem...Queria o ver feliz nem que fosse a sua maneira...

Para ela... Era a única coisa que lhe faltava para sua felicidade ser completa... Afinal...Ela só poderia se sentir feliz, quando Hiei assim o fosse... pois em seu intimo, dentro de seu coração ela via o guerreiro de chamas como alguém que ela pudesse contar...Ela o considerava como se fosse seu irmão...

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_Escrever a Além do Mar está sendo uma tarefa ardua e em alguns capítulos dolorosa pra mim esse foi um deles... A cada vez que eu escrevo desperta-se em mim antigas sensações da época que eu assistia o anime, quando ainda passava na Manchete, por isso fiz questão de que a cena usada para esse capítulo fosse com as falas originais da primeira dublagem feita no Brasil, Yu Yu Hakusho me marcou muito pois foi em uma fase "complicada" da minha vida... Eu aprendi muita coisa assistindo as aventuras de Yusuke e observando principalmente as mudanças de Hiei, parece infantil o que eu estou escrevendo aqui, mas acreditem ou não... Foi muito especial para mim esse anime..._

_Esse capitulo foi escrito com muito carinho e dedicação ao amor que Hiei tem pela Yukina e ela por ele... _

_Espero que vocês tenham gostado e desde já agradeço os comentários que recebi e os que ainda vão receber... cada comentário que eu leio me inspira a continuar escrevendo._

_Abraços a todos Luna_

Tsurus Siginifica Garça 


	8. Chapter 8 Máscara Partida

**Parte 8 - Máscara partida **

O relógio no braço de Kuwabara marcava 19h48min, havia um clima tenso do qual o ruivo jamais poderia imaginar e esse clima tenso era ocasionado por ninguém menos do que Hiei – O baixinho, cabelo de espeto... O Ruivo olhava o pequeno com uma cara de quem não entendia... Afinal... O que poderia ser tão grave para deixá-lo daquele jeito? A única vez que ele o vira assim, fora na luta contra Sensui quando descobriram que ele era alguém com um poder extremo capaz de ser comparado a "energia dos anjos", Kuwabara lembrava-se que naquele dia, preso dentro daquela estúpida sombra ele vira Hiei trêmulo e suando frio...

Mas hoje.. Hoje havia algo de errado com o baixinho... Estava realmente sério, evitando olhar as pessoas diretamente nos olhos e estranhamente mais sombrio do que já era, mas o que mais estava deixando Kuwabara e os outros intrigados era a aura confusa que se emanava do corpo do Koorime, uma coisa misturada que parecia envolver dor e culpa, ódio e dúvida e o pior de todos... Medo...

"_Nem parece ele... Por que ele não fala o que tem de falar logo de uma vez?"_

Kuwabara pensava já um pouco aborrecido com aquele silêncio todo na sala... Hiei estava sentado em posição de lótus de olhos fechados como se a buscar palavras.... Estava certo que o baixinho não era de falar, mas aquilo estava começando a ficar esquisito...

Isso também pensava Yusuke, olhar Hiei naquela atitude estava o aborrecendo já... Era como se o youkai de fogo estivesse com medo... Medo? Não isso não seria possível... Apreensivo talvez... Mas medo? Nunca que aquele molequinho metido a besta ia demonstrar medo para alguém...

"_Eu devo estar me enganando... Mas... Por que ele está buscando tanto o que vai dizer, se ia ficar calado, por que nos chamou aqui com esse mistério todo.... Tem coelho nesse angu ah isso tem..."_

Urameshi olhava para Hiei sentado daquele jeito, já com sinais de quem estava ficando nervoso com aquela demora...

Kurama observa o amigo, entendia o que se passava, entendia talvez um pouco dos sentimentos do Koorime e de como para ele seria difícil revelar a eles um segredo, ao mesmo tempo estava de olho nas expressões dos outros principalmente em Koenma que era o sucessor do "trono" no Reikai...

"_Dependendo do que ele vai falar... Será mesmo uma boa idéia Koenma estar presente?"_

Então enquanto todos se encontravam perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos uma voz se fez presente, a boa senhora e muito sábia Genkai olhou o rapaz sentado em posição de lótus diretamente e da maneira mais seca, foi direto ao assunto.

-Hiei... O que você tem a dizer tem ligação com o roubo do Inochi no Abura?

-....... Sim.... É provável que sim...

-Não sei o que pode ser tão difícil assim para você dizer, mas é melhor que solte isso que está entalado em você... Quer você acredite nisso ou não, você está entre amigos aqui...

Kurama e os outros se surpreenderam um pouco, mas logo Yusuke começou a rir para quebrar o gelo.

-Claro que sim Mestra, esse baixinho marrento sabe disso não é Hiei?

-......

-Heeheheh... Viu só como é marrento?

A mestra apenas deu um suspiro e tomou um gole de seu habitual chá, e novamente o silêncio se fez presente, mas não perdurou muito tempo... A voz grossa e pesada de Hiei tomou conta do recinto...

-.... Muito tempo.... Antes de eu conhecer Kurama ou qualquer um de vocês, eu era apenas um ladrão no Makai, minha vida era matar e roubar e eu sentia imenso prazer nisso... Um dia, porém, no meio de uma batalha eu perdi algo que carregava comigo desde o dia do meu nascimento, uma jóia que me era especial de alguma maneira... A jóia caiu de um penhasco onde eu lutava, nas águas de um rio...

O inicio da conversa já estava deixando Yusuke e Kuwabara de olhos arregalados, pois desconheciam sobre o passado do Koorime e nunca antes imaginaram ouvi-lo falar de sua própria vida... Koenma por sua vez mantinha uma expressão séria e firme, como se a buscar respostas as suas próprias perguntas nas entrelinhas... Quanto a Genkai e Kurama apenas observam em silêncio...

-Por conta dessa jóia, eu comecei a procurá-la de modo obsessivo e já não mais me importava com o que era preciso fazer para encontrar a jóia e parte do meu próprio passado... Então eu conheci Shigure... O cirurgião das trevas...

Para Kurama e Yusuke ouvir aquele nome fez com que eles se lembrassem do último torneio que participaram, da luta entre o Médico e a Raposa Branca e de como fora belo o desfecho de seu trágico final... Yusuke achara que Hiei e Shigure só se conheciam por conta de Mukuro, pois na época ambos "trabalhavam" com a Youkai... Kuwabara por sua vez nada entendeu e logo argumentou:

-E quem é esse cara?

-Era um médico muito famoso no Makai que era capaz de fazer cirurgias para aumentar o poder de luta de um Youkai ou para reparar males ocasionados em luta, além de fazer certos tipos de implantes...

Kurama explicou ao ruivo, para que esse entendesse melhor e então ele voltou seus olhos para Hiei com uma expressão surpresa.

-Você fez uma cirurgia?

-Sim.... Um implante como Kurama mencionou... Eu implantei esse olho que tenho na testa... O Jagan...

Hiei disse tocando a mão suavemente em sua própria testa e depois voltando a cruzar seus braços e a fechar os olhos... Koenma já tinha certa noção daquilo, ou já imaginava por conta de ter acesso a algumas informações de Hiei quando ele foi caçado pelo Reikai Tantei...

-Você implantou esse olho pra que?! Eu pensei que você tinha nascido com esse treco...

Kuwabara disse agitado, como se realmente aquilo fosse algo extremamente bizarro da parte do baixinho, Hiei por sua vez já estava buscando paciência onde já não existia até Yusuke esmurrar seu bom e velho amigo da maneira mais carinhosa que sabia...

-O seu cabeça de pastel é isso que a gente tá querendo saber!!! Quer deixar ele contar!!!

Hiei agradeceu mentalmente as atitudes de Urameshi que deixara o ruivo com a face cheia de marcas de seus punhos... Então respirou fundo e prosseguiu...

-O preço para o implante era ser capaz de suportar qualquer dor e contar a ele sobre a minha vida, em troca ele escolheria alguma coisa que eu teria que abrir mão futuramente... Após o Jagan ter sido implatado eu permaneci na casa de Shigure para o processo de recuperação e com ela aprendi as minhas técnicas de espada...

O Koorime fez uma pequena pausa como se a recuperar seu fôlego ou para buscar as palavras certas para contar o que tinha que contar.. Urameshi por sua vez tampava a boca de Kuwabara para que ele ficasse quieto, enquanto Kurama observava cada feição de Hiei, assim como Genkai e Koenma...

Novamente a voz tornou-se sombria e pesada...

-.... Quando eu me vi curado e pronto a recuperar o que perdi, tratei logo de partir em busca de minha jóia, procurei por inúmeros lugares, mas só fui capaz de encontrar uma parte do meu passado, que no final das contas não me revelou muito.... Então quando eu estava voltando para a região do Makai que eu costumava viver, vi uma cena estranha.... Caída no chão... Havia uma mulher nua... Como o clima era frio, ela provavelmente congelaria até a morte...

-Uma mulher... Nua?

Nem mesmo Urameshi conseguiu se conter... Uma mulher? Kurama estranhara também, naquela época Hiei seria incapaz de ajudar uma pessoa em apuros, mesmo se fosse uma mulher, a revelação fez até mesmo Koenma mudar sua expressão séria, para uma de surpresa...

-Deixem ele continuar e desmanchem essas caras!

Genkai intervio, vendo o quanto Hiei ficara incomodado com aquilo...

-Prossiga Hiei, por favor...

O Koorime manteve seus olhos fechados decidido a parar de enrolar aquele assunto e ir direto ao ponto que realmente interessava aos outros... Se era necessário revelar seus malditos e tolos sentimentos para aquele bando de idiotas, que ele assim o fizesse! Já havia tido falhas demais para com Lucille, e agora ela estava em perigo.

-Eu vi algo brilhando no pescoço da Onna e por um momento achei que pudesse ser a jóia que eu estava procurando, ao me aproximar percebi que era um cristal azulado, mas não o que eu procurava, quando estava perto de ir, ela me olhou e tentou falar alguma coisa, mas não conseguia emitir som algum... Eu poderia ter ido embora e deixá-la ali... Mas confesso... Que algo nela... Algo em seus olhos me atraiu... Uma força que parecia me sugar para dentro deles... E assim eu a levei comigo, a levei para que Shigure cuidasse dela...

Naquele momento, todos sem exceção estavam com os lábios entreabertos, nem mesmo Genkai pode conter a surpresa que aquelas palavras lhe trouxeram, Hiei, porém manteve-se firme...

-Ela foi tratada por ele, e descobriu-se que ela havia sido envenenada por uma planta que fica perto do mar sombrio.... Kurama deve conhecê-la melhor que eu... Chama-se Orquídea marinha ou simplesmente flor azul...

-Sim... Eu conheço... Ela é extremamente venenosa e faz com que o corpo fique em um estado vegetativo...

-Exatamente como ela ficou... Para sorte dela, Shigure tinha o conhecimento suficiente para preparar o _antídoto_ e ela melhorou com o tempo, e nós... Nos envolvemos.. Foi um tempo em que eu mudei minha personalidade, para mim já não era mais tão prazeroso ver o sangue jorrar pela minha lâmina ou beber do sangue dos meus inimigos... Lucille... Trazia algo que eu não sabia definir... Ela acalmava meu coração, assim como a jóia que eu havia perdido... Logo me dei conta que a jóia já não mais me interessava... E assim... Vivemos juntos... Por quatro anos...

Todos olhavam o Koorime ainda surpresos, menos Yusuke que por um momento lembrou-se de Raizen, seu pai... E da história que ele lhe revelara momentos antes de morrer, então com um sorriso apenas murmurou...

-Todos temos segredos no fundo Hiei, é até bom que você tenha tido uma mulher, eu nunca soube se tu tinha um caso com a Mukuro ou não e já tava suspeitando que você torcia pro outro lado ahahuauhahu!!

Foi a vez de Genkai cobrir o discípulo de porrada... Não que... Ela também não tivesse aquela suspeita... Kuwabara ainda estava surpreso demais para esboçar qualquer reação e Kurama esperava que Hiei continuasse embora que depois daquele comentário de Yusuke estava começando a achar difícil já que o Koorime estava começando a ficar irritado... Então Koenma quebrou o clima, com uma pergunta que fez o Koorime voltar ao seu estado anterior...

-E essa Lucille era humana?

-Não... Ela é uma Youkai... Assim como eu e Kurama, mas uma Youkai de espécie muito rara...

-Espécie Rara?

-Sim.... Ela é uma sereia do mar sombrio...

Todos ficaram pasmos, com aquelas palavras... A palavra sereia em si, era uma palavra mística usada tanto no nigenkai, quanto no Reikai ou makai....

-Peraí Hiei está me dizendo que... Que você... Ahn... Namorou uma sereia, mas como?

-..... Apenas ficamos juntos o que mais você quer saber Yusuke?

-Sereias vivem na água e você na terra então como?

-A jóia que eu pensei que fosse a que eu tinha perdido era na verdade uma espécie de cristal que ajuda o povo do mar sombrio a ter suas pernas de volta...

-Afe... Para... É informação demais pra minha cabeça!

Urameshi dizia aquilo passando as mãos no cabelo... Tentando racionar tudo aquilo até que finalmente Koenma expressou em sua voz algo que Hiei já esperava....

-Por isso... Todo esse segredo.... Uma sereia.... Você sabe o quanto o Reikai buscou por essa espécie não sabe?

-Sim... Ela me disse... Reikai, Nigenkai, Makai todos desejam o mesmo, o segredo de Atlântis... A fonte de poder que provinda dos deuses esquecidos...

Yusuke e Kuwabara se entreolharam atônitos

-Parô! Parô! Para esse bonde que eu quero descer que raios de história é essa chupetinha? Atlântis???? Isso... Isso até para nós que já enfrentamos o céu e o inferno é difícil de acreditar!

-Yusuke... Deixe Hiei terminar....

Genkai advertia o pupilo mais uma vez, já um pouco tensa com tudo aquilo... Kurama ouvia tudo calado como se juntando as peças de um antigo quebra-cabeça... Yusuke ficou calado começando a achar aquela história cada vez mais surpreendente e misteriosa... Jamais poderia imaginar que Hiei pudesse ter amado alguém e que esse alguém fosse justo uma sereia...

Kuwabara parecia que não entendia nada, achava que Hiei era um egoísta egocêntrico que só pensava em si mesmo e em lutar, tá certo que uma vez ou outra ele ajudou a turma e protegeu Yukina, mas... Ele simplesmente agia como se nada no mundo realmente importasse... Agora ele que sempre era tão sério e frio estava tenso e agitado...quase...Quase como um ser Humano....Não..isso não era possível...Era em Hiei que ele estava pensando não em alguém por exemplo como Kurama....

Agitado o ruivo se ergueu e foi até uma janela como se para respirar um pouco, porém não abriu Hiei antes de entrarem já havia deixado claro que não queria que ninguém além deles ouvissem aquela história toda... Yusuke mais sério agora, observava a maneira como Hiei apertava o tecido de sua capa, de modo nervoso e agitado e agora tinha os olhos vermelhos, bem abertos e misteriosos... Ele encarava Koenma naquele exato momento...

-Vocês do Reikai... Também desejam o extermínio da raça dela... Correto Koenma...?

Koenma apenas baixou seu olhar, claro que ele sabia das buscas por anos a fio por qualquer informação daquele povo... Afinal eles causaram inúmeras mortes, sacrifícios, rituais negros entre outros crimes à vida, roubaram o segredo do Deus Netuno da mitologia greco/romana... Tritões e Sereias, foi como eles se auto denominaram, tornaram-se todos seres místicos com grande poder, ganhavam os ares como anjos e os mares como peixes, obtinham riquezas da terra e do mar, e os outros humanos tinham que lhe prestar tributos e honrarias...

Então de acordo com lendas e relatos, Netuno que há anos adormecia no fundo dos mares, esperando pelo momento certo de acordar e mostrar aos humanos que os antigos Deuses ainda viviam, ergueu-se em sua fúria em muitas ondas colossais e a terra do fundo do oceano tremeu, abrindo uma fenda entre as rochas sugando água para o mais fundo lugar da terra, que fez com que fumaça química – venenosa se erguesse para a superfície em grandes torres de gás sulfídrico que envenenaram a água e causou a morte de muitas espécies marinhas do local próximo a ilha de Atlântis. Não foi apenas na água que as torres com esse composto tão perigoso causaram destruição, o ar também foi infectado e aqueles que não tinham o segredo de Netuno, um por um sucumbiu e a ilha perante todo aquele caos, sucumbiu para o fundo dás águas escuras do oceano... Levando com ela, todos seus habitantes...

A lenda de Atlântis começou a ser redigida a partir do momento que historiadores, arqueólogos e exploradores, encontraram no fundo do oceano vestígios de uma antiga civilização que vivia em grandes glorias e riquezas... Os humanos nunca souberam ou não se de fato o reino de Atlântis existiu ou não, mas para senhores como Koenma e aqueles que cuidavam do plano espiritual, todos sabiam o quão verídico era tal lenda, e de quantos danos à ambição daquele povo causou a humanidade...

-Eles queriam se tornar verdadeiros Deuses e reinar sobre os outros humanos como se fossem tiranos vestidos de ouro... Como não caçar seres como esses que ameaçam o equilíbrio natural da vida?

O olhar de Koenma era frio e sério, ele afirmava aquelas palavras olhando fixamente naquele par de rubis que eram os olhos do Koorime, esse por sua vez, o encarou da mesma forma sem demonstrar qualquer tipo de intimidação perante as palavras do sucessor do Reikai.

-Então devo concluir que da mesma forma que o povo do mar fez seus crimes e assim merecem ser caçados, todos os seres humanos também assim o merecem, já que criam suas próprias guerras com armas que são capazes de destruir não só a si mesmo, mas o planeta inteiro... Então o que o Reikai está fazendo que não esteja dizimando humanos nesse exato momento?

A pergunta de Hiei fez com que um silêncio mortal caísse sobre os ombros de todos... Koenma ficou com os olhos arregalados, e depois ficou mais sério do que já estava... Ele detestava admitir, mas Hiei estava com a razão.. O Koorime então apenas suspirou e continuou a falar sem dar chance de alguém dizer qualquer coisa

-De qualquer forma Koenma... O Reikai não precisa mais se preocupar... Ela é última da espécie... Nada mais ou ninguém restou de Atlântis a não ser ela... Ao que eu descobri, uma espécie de doença afligiu o povo do mar sombrio, e em alguns anos um por um foi sucumbindo até não restar mais nenhum...

Todos reparariam o quanto o sucessor do Reikai ficara surpreso e pasmo com aquela declaração, a ponto de erguer-se incrédulo.

-Como assim mortos?

-Isso tem mais ou menos dois anos...  
-Como ninguém do Reikai então ficou sabendo disso?

-Vocês sabiam onde era a localização da cidade?

-Não.. Mas... Como você sabia disso então?

-.... Porque eu tenho informante... Youkais que por um bom preço são capazes de descobrir quase tudo, se comunicando com seres específicos...

Os olhos claros de Koenma demonstravam cada vez mais o quanto àquilo era difícil para ele conceber quanto aos outros cada um tentava absorver as informações para si...  
Urameshi mal acreditava naquela conversa toda até o momento em que Koenma abriu a boca, confirmando então a realidade dos fatos que Hiei estava narrando... O difícil de acreditar era que o baixinho realmente sabia das coisas, geralmente quem tinha parte de tanta informação assim era Kurama e não ele...

"_Aliás, será que Kurama sabia de algo?"_

Yusuke se perguntava olhando para o ruivo, que por sua expressão facial, demonstrava que assim como os outros, ele também nada conhecia a respeito daquela informação...

Kuwabara continuava a respirar o ar gélido que vinha da janela, sua imaginação estava a mil tentando de alguma forma imaginar tudo que aqueles dois estavam conversando... As palavras de Hiei também ficaram martelando na sua cabeça que pela lógica de Koenma, os humanos também tinham que ser caçados... Era difícil de aceitar, mas era verdade... Essa lição ele já havia aprendido quando Yusuke e os outros partiram para o Makai, quando Yukina o repreendeu por ele dizer que lá era uma terra de assassinos e crueldade... Ela lhe dissera que assim como no Nigenkai havia homens cruéis, lá havia seres que de certa forma eram bons...

Ele apenas apertou seus punhos contra a janela tentando manter-se calmo... Porque se sentia tão incomodado com que o cabelo de espeto tinha dito?

Genkai olhava o chá dentro de sua xícara, aquelas palavras por algum motivo a fizeram se lembrar de Toguro... De que talvez ele também pudesse defender aquela tese...

Koenma se aquietou e voltou a sentar... Então lançou um olhar inquisidor para o Koorime, como se nisso tentasse descobrir o que ele tinha mais a dizer... Hiei por sua vez, agradeceu intimamente o silêncio que ficara e continuou sua história...

-Como eu dizia... Eu e ela ficamos juntos por quatro anos... Vivemos em uma floresta isolada de olhares curiosos e eu ensinei a ela quase tudo o que eu sabia, falávamos pouco sobre o povo dela, e ela pouco me disse o porquê havia sido largada na neve, envenenada daquele jeito... Não me interessava de fato... Até um dia que alguém do povo dela me encontrou, eles a queriam morta a qualquer custo... Diziam que ela era a portadora de uma doença que mataria todos de Atlântis se ficasse viva, é claro que eu não acreditaria naquela história... Até ele me afirmar que ela também estava em perigo... Ele disse... Que a garota... Não podia se envolver com ninguém... Ela... Não podia "acasalar"....

O olhar de Hiei tornou-se turvo... Ele pareceu apático e menor de alguma maneira... Todos escutavam em silêncio, Kurama assimilando cada vez mais as peças de um antigo quebra-cabeça...

Koenma estranhava aquelas feições em alguém como Hiei, assim como Kuwabara que o olhava encostado na janela...

-.... Eu me recusei a acreditar naquilo... Eu o mandei embora para longe de nossas vidas da melhor maneira que eu poderia... Assassinei-o sem pensar duas vezes e voltei à casa que eu morava com ela... Em nenhum momento, Lucille me parecia doente, ao contrário... Sempre era jovial e cheia de vida, sempre estava disposta aos treinos e a caminhadas... Era mentira o que o Tritão viera me dizer... Só poderia ser...

Hiei suspirou para continuar, não olhava para mais ninguém, não olhava para nenhum ponto especifico... Estava sendo difícil para não dizer cruel ter que relevar tudo aquilo e mexer em uma ferida que nunca havia se cicatrizado...

-Mas.... Como sempre... O destino me revelou uma peça no meu caminho... Um mês depois... Ela ficou de cama... Mal conseguia respirar o cristal em seu pescoço que antes era tão azul estava ficando enegrecido... Eu a levei para um lago e lá ela se transformou diante de meus olhos, mas mesmo assim...ela não melhorava... Shigure tentou de tudo para curá-la... Mas sem resultado... Então eu voltei a procurar pelo povo do mar sombrio... Eles estavam quase nas mesmas condições que ela... Então depois de muita conversa entre aqueles seres e eu... Ficou claro que eu não poderia mais ficar com ela... Ou ela... E todo o seu povo morreriam... Ela... Não tinha o direito de se envolver com ninguém... Tão pouco eu mesmo...

Kuwabara notou naquele instante que os punhos do Koorime estavam cerrados, assim como sua feição... Ninguém ali era capaz de dizer qualquer coisa, afinal, ninguém ali imaginava que Hiei pudesse ter uma história como aquela...

-.... Eu sai de lá, decidido a sair da vida de Lucille, para ela viver, eu não poderia mais estar com ela... Então me lembrei de Kurama, lembrei que ele tinha conhecimento de plantas capazes de manipular a memória de alguém, assim que consegui esse remédio com ele, fiz Lucille o tomar... Ela ainda hoje deve acreditar que nós só ficamos juntos por quatro dias e que eu no final do quarto dia a destratei agindo como se ela fosse um pedaço de lixo que você pode ignorar e jogar fora... Eu fui embora, destruí a casa que vivíamos e ela passou a viver com Shigure... Depois de tudo isso, dediquei a minha vida apenas a luta... O resto da minha vida, vocês já sabem....

Finalmente o quebra-cabeça estava montado para Kurama, agora ele entendia porque o Koorime evitava comentar do seu passado, porque ficara tão furioso quando descobriu do amor de Keiko e de Yusuke a ponto de seqüestrar a menina e ser tomado por emoções... O porquê dele sempre que podia, ficava a olhar o mar na ilha dos enforcados... Ele realmente amava aquela mulher... E isso explicava porque ele havia se tornado o que era quando o convidou para roubar os tesouros do Reikai...

Na época em que se conheceram, ele era frio sim, e até egocêntrico, mas para ele pouco importava os humanos... Ele seguia sua vida do seu jeito sem se envolver em coisas do Nigenkai... Kurama na verdade o julgava solitário naquela época, como alguém que tinha uma espécie de marca... Ele contara a Kurama que era por conta de Yukina os motivos de ele estar no mundo dos homens... Mas Kurama sempre que o encontrava, nos acasos da vida, via nos olhos de Hiei uma mágoa profunda, um nódulo que como um câncer parecia corrompê-lo...

No final o câncer venceu e Hiei se tornara um criminoso cruel, desejoso por sangue, por gritos, por maldade... Uniu-se a um "Ogro" como Gouki que mal tinha um cérebro para pensar por si mesmo e só pensava no próprio estômago o tempo todo...

Para surpresa de Kurama, e para de todos Hiei se levantou de repente e falou com a voz fria e imparcial que só ele conseguia fazer, cortando qualquer pensamento de uma suposta piedade ou condolência a ele mesmo...

-Ela foi capturada perto do Mar sombrio... Quando Kurama me encontrou eu estava seguindo o rastro dela, não havia pegadas, não havia cheiros, não havia nenhuma pista evidente... Só... O cabelo dela.... preso nos espinhos... Seja lá quem roubou esse óleo, deseja o sangue de Lucille para o mesmo propósito... Sangue de sereias ou de tritões são capazes de regenerar até mesmo um corpo já decomposto!...E Esse desgraçado, ou quem mais esteja com ela... Vai matá-la pra isso! Por isso vim aqui e contei tudo isso, mas se é para que a capturem e a levem como um troféu para o Reikai, já aviso que ganharão um inimigo!

Guenkai se impressionou um pouco com a forma que Hiei falava... Falar pouco, agir de modo frio e calculista, sempre a se esconder naquela máscara de imparcialidade e soberba era a forma que Hiei tinha encontrado para suprir todos aqueles sentimentos? Sim... Era muito provável... No fundo ele e a irmã eram bem parecidos... Ambos usavam máscaras...

-Nós poderíamos usar a "bússola espiritual" já me ajudou muito na minha época de Detetive.

Yusuke disse quebrando o clima tenso que se estabelecera.... Olhando Koenma... O mesmo apenas suspirou jogando as madeixas castanhas, que tanto insistiam em cair nos olhos, para trás. Ele analisou os olhos decididos de Hiei e apenas murmurou...

-Se tudo que você disse é verdade Hiei, eu não vou comentar nada com o Reikai... Mas não falo como alguém importante que ajuda a governar o Reikai, falo apenas como Koenma... Um homem que vai ser pai e que entende um pouco o que você deve ter passado... Se Shizuru me fosse negada... Eu não sei o que faria...

Kuwabara ficou impressionado como o cunhado e por mim do nada deu uma grande gargalhada indo pro meio da sala

-Cara...fico me imaginando até onde esse baixinho vai me surpreender... Se ele tá dizendo que temos que ir atrás dela, vamos ué...

-.......

-Não me olha com essa cara seu cabelo de espeto....

-...Baka....

Hiei disse baixando os olhos, como aqueles idiotas poderiam ser...seus amigos?  
Amigos... Não é que no final das contas ele realmente tinha amigos ali? Fizera bem em confiar a eles seu segredo... Lucille com ajuda deles, poderia ser salva com a ajuda de Koenma eles teriam como localizar alguma forma de ir além dás águas escuras daquele oceano... Ele poderia libertá-la, contar toda a verdade e torcer para que ela o perdoasse....

Ele estava cansado de fingir... Ele estava cansado de usar aquela máscara....

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_Boa noite a todos como estão? Eu estou lidando com a vida, como um lacaio lida com seu senhor... he mas não importa o meu dia o que importa é que finalmente o capitulo oito está ai, no raiar de sua glória, finalmente eu consegui reunir todos para a bendita da conversa e Hiei expôs a eles os seus motivos de ser como é...É claro que o Kuwa-chan captou pouco como sempre, mas se mostrou mais leal do que nunca...ehehehe _

_Sobre o capitulo, espero que não tenha ficado nem confuso e nem jogado, se alguém achar isso me informe pelo amor de Kami-Sama e eu arrumo oka?_

_Quero agradecer aos comentários e ao apoio estou com quase 200 leitores e isso me deixa muito feliz, me animo a escrever mesmo quando a vida vem e bate na minha cara dizendo "Vai trabaiá vagaba!" ehehehe ossos do ofício.... Desculpem eu não ter respondido a cada review é que bem...EU NÃO SEI FAZER ISSO AQUI NO FFNET_

_Ainda naum entendi esse site muito bem _ _" __Anyway__ eu aprenderei aguardem ehehehe_

_Bom peço desculpas pelo texto ser longo, mas era necessário... Eu prefiro escrever muito e ser clara nas informações do que escrever pouco e ficar tudo uma merda como eu já vi em muito lugar nessa minha vidinha eheheheh_

_Então por favor críticas como sempre são muito bem vindas e acreditem, me ajudam pra caramba ^^_

_Abraços a todos Luna_


	9. Chapter 9 Sorrisos e Lágrimas

**Parte 09 - Sorrisos e Lágrimas**

Após toda a história contada por Hiei, o grupo finalmente saiu da sala de orações onde estavam para alívio das meninas que o esperavam ansiosas do lado de fora...

Botan deu uns três pulinhos de alegria ao ver eles saírem, mas sua alegria logo mudou ao notar a expressão nos olhos de todos... Quando pensou em perguntar algo, a voz de Hiei a interrompeu se fazendo presente...

-Eu vou indo na frente, para conseguir o que for necessário para alcançarmos o objetivo... Me contatem assim que estiverem prontos... Expliquem a elas se desejarem...

Sem dizer mais nada, ele começou a andar.... Mas parou quando viu a maneira que Yukina o fitava...

-Você... Você já vai embora Hiei-Kun?

-Sim.... Tenho... Coisas a resolver...  
-... Entendo.... Acho que você então não vai ficar pro jantar não é? É que eu e a Keiko fizemos tokoiaki e yakimeshi.  
-Comerei outro dia... Quando eu trouxer alguém que eu espero que todos conheçam...

Aquelas palavras surpreenderam as meninas, quem era aquele? Yukina só conseguiu sorrir para ele e o deixar ir... Porém Botan seguiu com olhar o guerreiro das chamas negras, por um tempo maior do que esperava, tempo que foi percebido pelos olhos atentos de uma certa raposa branca...

Depois do jantar, Guenkai explicou as meninas o que tinha se passado na sala de orações e o segredo que Hiei revelara com tanta dificuldade, não é preciso dizer que até mesmo Shizuru ficou com os lábios entreabertos...

-Isso explica a mudança de comportamento dele.... He... Quem diria... Hiei apaixonado.... Agora posso dizer que já vi de tudo nessa minha vida.

Shizuru riu logo em seguida, que fez Yukina sorrir com uma expressão serena e cativante que fez as bochechas de Kuwabara corarem só de olhar, e aos poucos as meninas foram sabendo dos maiores detalhes, de como eles foram proibidos um para o outro e tudo mais...

-Ahn... Parece uma história de amor dessas de filmes não? Ahn que lindo, pobre Lucille e pobre Hiei! Yusuke!!! Você tem que fazer os dois ficarem juntos tá me escutando!

Keiko voltava-se para o esposo falando um pouco mais alto devido à empolgação do momento, Yusuke por sua vez estava numa briga com o garotinho de um ano que insistia em brincar com os Hashis ao invés de comer...

-Sim Keiko, todos nós vamos ajudar, já foi tudo conversado relaxa mulher e me ajuda aqui com o Yutaro! Ele se sujou todo com o misso!

E lá ia Keiko mais uma vez ajudar o atrapalhado esposo com seu adorado filho...

Mesmo com o que acontecera, mesmo com os problemas aparentes que sempre surgiam, aquela turma nunca mudaria e só tendia a crescer... Logo a noite ia ficando mais e mais escura, e as horas passavam como um piscar de olhos, a maioria da turma ia se recolhendo, foi quando Kurama percebeu que alguém tinha sumido da vista de todos...

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Kurama não tinha visto quando ela tinha saído, mas tinha reparado nela quase todo o jantar..... Enquanto todos riam e se divertiam Botan, que sempre era animada e divertida estava tão quieta... Falara tão pouco, rira tão pouco com seus amigos, ao ponto de nem parecer ela mesma, ela esgueirou-se para longe da visão de todos e foi se isolar lá perto do laguinho onde as carpas ficavam.... Ficou ali agachada jogando migalhas de pão para os peixes ornamentais....

Kurama esperou alguns minutos e pediu licença a todos dizendo que ia dar uma volta para pensar num plano ou coisa assim e resolveu ir atrás da jovem menina de cabelos azuis... Azul como o céu, azul como os sonhos que ele tinha e escondia...

Quando chegou ele logo percebeu que a maneira como ela estava, não era de alguém feliz e satisfeito com a vida... Ela parecia triste e desamparada, solitária e até mesmo amargurada com algo... O problema é que Kurama sabia bem o que era esse algo...

-Vai se esconder aqui até quando? A noite está fria...

Dizia isso colocando sobre ela o agasalho azul-marinho da faculdade sobre os ombros dela... Ela sorriu de maneira fraca e gentil e esperou que ele se sentasse ao lado dela em algumas das rochas....

-Você sabia Kurama?

-Não... eu fui pego de surpresa como todo mundo...

-Sei... Então, é por isso... Por ela... Que ele agia daquela maneira com todo mundo?

-Acho que sim, não deve ter sido algo fácil...

-Entendo....

A delicada franja azulada caiu sobre os olhos e os lábios se contraíram como se quisessem prender aquilo que estava esmigalhando seu coração... Kurama suspirou de leve a olhando, querendo poder fazer algo para que ela voltasse a sorrir...

-Eu.... Sou uma boba não é? Por... ter esperanças...  
-....Não... Você não é nenhuma boba....

-... Você viu como ele falou com a Yukina? Eu... nunca vi ele daquele jeito, seus olhos pareciam tão vividos e... Ele... Ele parecia tão forte...e distante....

-.... Botan...  
-...He... Eu sou uma boba sim, por querer... Por sonhar que algum dia ele perceberia... Agora sei que mesmo se eu tivesse confessado meu amor por ele antes ele jamais ficaria comigo...

-..... Ele trancou seu coração tem muito tempo.... Eu já tinha lhe dito antes...

-Eu sei.... Eu... Só... Quis acreditar sabe... Que eu tinha alguma chance, que eu conseguiria fazer ele sorrir por debaixo daquela máscara de frieza.... Eu sempre consegui fazer todos sorrirem, menos ele...

-... Você sempre me faz sorrir Botan...

A menina voltou seus olhos para aquele que tentava confortá-la, algumas lágrimas fujonas já lhe escapavam rolando face abaixo, deixando seu rosto e seu nariz avermelhados e ela contraiu os lábios de modo quase trêmulo.... Ela estava se segurando para não cair em mais lágrimas...

Para Kurama não precisou que ela dissesse mais nada, ele a puxou para si a abraçando fortemente a ponto da menina sentir seu coração batendo rápido... Rápido até demais.... Botan estranhou aquela forma que o amigo a abraçava...

-Ku... Kurama?

-Shh......

Os lábios dele murmuraram baixinho recostados ao nódulo da orelha dela, de certa forma aquilo a arrepiou um pouco... Ele estava tão perto que ele com certeza iria sentir sua respiração, que se acelerava conforme ele aninhava-a com extremo carinho contra o peito...

Quem ele queria enganar? Já estava cansado daquele papel, o papel do bom amigo ouvinte, ele queria que ela sorrisse de novo, era só isso que ele queria...

-Botan.... Volte a sorrir.... Me dê o seu sorriso de novo...

Aquelas mãos tão delicadas e gentis seguravam com uma força estranha nos quadris, a apertando contra o corpo dele, as mesmas mãos que tantos inimigos já temeram, agora subiam pela lateral do seu corpo... Ele falava sempre baixo, como alguém que precisa contar um segredo a tanto tempo guardado... Botan por sua vez, começou a sentir seu coração acelerando, quando percebeu o quanto perto ambos estavam...

-Kurama?

Seus olhos daquele tom raro e róseo se arregalavam numa mistura de desejo e medo, era quase como um doce que se pega escondido da mãe e tem uma embalagem difícil de se abrir... Era exatamente assim que ela estava sentindo aquele momento, com medo do que ele ia dizer, fazer, agir...  
Kurama parecia tão estranho para ela, como se de repente se tornasse mais velho, mais sábio... Ao mesmo tempo, tinha algo nele que a atraia, fazia seu coração acelerar... Por que ele a estava olhando daquela maneira? Era... Tão intenso...

Ele por sua vez, não conseguia evitar mais, suas duas mãos subiram por aquele corpo de curvas firmes e sensuais, escalando os ombros até segurarem bem o rosto dela. Botan tinha um olhar tão doce, ele sentia ainda o molhar das lágrimas na pele dela... Aquilo só o fazia desejá-la mais, aqueles lábios entreabertos eram como um abismo o chamando para um mergulho sem volta... E então sem hesitar, sem mais negar o que ele escondera, ele fez com que ela o olhasse diretamente nos olhos, ele não a perderia, não deixaria aquele momento escapar de seus dedos... O exemplo de Hiei e de Lucille fora o suficiente para ele, ele não queria correr o risco que Hiei estava correndo... Ele não queria ficar sem o sorriso de Botan....

-.... Eu quero que você volte a sorrir... E quero ser eu a lhe fazer sorrir.... Por isso.... Por isso eu....

Os olhos dela se arregalaram mais ainda quando sentiu aquele calor envolver seus lábios, o gosto doce a maneira que sua respiração sumia e depois voltava numa questão de segundos, o sentiaele invadir seus lábios com desejo, com carinho, com o amor que ela tanto buscara em Hiei e que ele sempre tinha por ela... Desde a época do torneio das trevas... Ele a amava, e como fora tolo em esconder, tão tolo que se submeteu aquela tortura de ter que ouvi-la sempre a falar de Hiei... Ele virara algo como um confidente e aquilo já durara tempo demais... Ele precisava dela, do sorriso, da alegria radiante que ela sempre tivera...

Botan perdia o ar, o chão, o mundo... Kurama estava a beijando??? Ele realmente estava a beijando! E como era doce aquele beijo, como seu corpo parecia querer responder as constantes caricias em seu ombro e rosto...

-Ahn... Ku.. Kurama... O que? Ahn...

Apesar das palavras dela, Kurama apertou-lhe os ombros, a fezela sentir seu próprio coração chamando por ela, desejando-a...

-Não fuja de mim Botan...

Ele murmurou deslizando os lábios para o pescoço dela, que fez com que ela tremulasse em um prazer desconhecido, aquilo a assustou e um gemido frágil e delicado escapou de seus lábios...

-Pa... pare.... Ahn...  
-Não posso parar.... Não posso mais Botan... Eu a amo... Amo desde aquela vez que você pulou o muro de proteção do torneio pra ficar perto da gente... Você nunca teve medo, sempre estava disposta a nos ajudar...

-Huumm...

Ela se sentiu ser recostada em algo, uma árvore, os dois ali sentados no chão sobre a sombra noturna daquela árvore, as mãos dele, sempre a apertarem daquela forma tão intensa... Seu corpo parecia esquentar-se de repente, como uma chama que parece queimar intensamente sem nunca cessar... Ela precisava fazer algo, ou aquilo iria terminar de um jeito que talvez pudesse se arrepender, sem falar que estava apavorada com aquele furacão de emoções que a invadiram. Sem pensar mais ela o empurrou de repente, seu cabelo até tinha se bagunçado um pouco.

-Por... Por que... nunca me disse! Por que nunca falou nada pra mim!

Kurama a olhava surpreso, ele teria ido longe demais? Seu desejo por ela tinha libertado seu lado youko de certa forma, um lado livre que não controla seus impulsos...

-Por que quando eu ia contar você veio e me perguntou o que precisava fazer para fazer Hiei sorrir... E ai.... Aos poucos você foi me contando do que sentia por ele... Eu... Achei que...

-Achou o que?  
-Que eu seria rejeitado por você... Então pensei, que... Se eu pudesse ao menos ser alguém que pudesse lhe dar apoio, alguém que pudesse estar ao seu lado... Seria suficiente...

-Baka.... Baka! Baka! Baka!!!

Botan começou a chorar de repente, ela não conseguia mais... Atirou-se nos braços dele, de uma forma feminina e infantil, ela estava tão assustada com tudo aquilo, com o segredo de Hiei, com o roubo, com tantas coisas.. Seu coração não conseguia mais segurar...

-Eu estou com medo, medo de perder algo que eu nunca tive, medo desse ladrão trazer de volta alguém como Toguro, medo de que vocês corram perigo... E... E você me beijou, e eu não sabia como agir, eu achei que estava fazendo algo errado e que estava te magoando, me desculpe, me desculpe!

De inicio ele ficou surpreso, mas depois sorriu a beijando novamente, sem dar mais tempo para ela falar qualquer coisa mais...

-Eu te amo... É isso que você precisa saber... E que eu farei você esquecer o que sente pelo Hiei... Eu farei você sentir isso por mim... Só por mim e seu sorriso vai ser só meu... Você me deixa eu tentar pelo menos?

Botan ainda estava assustada, mas com o rosto totalmente corado, escondeu-se no tórax de Kurama e apenas fez um sim com a cabeça, ele então sorriu e alisou os cabelos dela, a abraçando e ficaria ali com ela, até que ela adormecesse e pudesse levá-la para o quarto...  
Seus desejos mais intensos teriam que ficar para outro dia, Botan ainda era inocente... Ele teria que ter muita paciência e muito amor para seguir seu caminho ao lado dela, ele só precisava resolver aqueles problemas todos e deixar que todos ficassem felizes... Incluindo ele...

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Hiei olhava a noite cair... E olhava algumas folhas sendo levadas pelo vento, não tinha mais que usar aquela máscara, quem sabe também algum dia diria a verdade para Yukina...  
Ele sabia que aos poucos, com toda a certeza, as coisas se ajeitariam, e sabia que encontraria Lucille e que encontraria alguma cura para a doença dela, e então ficariam juntos, teria com ele o sorriso dela mais uma vez, seus lábios, seu cheiro... Jamais se esquecera do rosto dela, de como era bom ter ela por perto, mesmo que fosse difícil de admitir ele também tinha a capacidade de amar... Ele também tinha um coração...

Correndo por entre a mata fechada, sentindo o vento frio contra seu rosto, Hiei corria agora para o seu destino, ele não mais iria fugir dele e dessa vez ele desembainharia sua espada em prol de outros, não mais de si mesmo...

Todos queriam ser felizes, todos eram seus amigos, todos apesar do jeito que ele sempre agira, o tratavam bem, ele seria um dos que colocaria um ponto final naquilo, e ele traria Lucille para viver com ele, e quem sabe.... Assim como Yusuke e Koenma... Ele não pudesse ser pai...**  
****  
xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**  
**Lucille abriu os olhos e se viu nua nos braços daquele homem novamente, porém não estava na forma de Sereia, e sim na forma humana... Ele sorria intensamente olhando para ela, de uma forma que a fez sentir medo...

-Já que parou de lutar, pensei em preparar uma diversão para nós...  
-Do... Que... Está falando?  
-Hn... Tenha paciência pequena... Você só tem mais dois dias de vida, então decidi fazer com que você aproveite esses dois dias...  
-Dois... Dias?  
-Sim... Daqui dois dias, o ritual vai estar encerrado, e ele voltará à vida... Mas para trazer uma vida, outra precisa ser sacrificada...

Ele disse aquilo a colocando em uma cama, suntuosa daquele palácio em ruínas.... Ela se encolheu na cama ao ver que ele retirava as próprias roupas...

-Está com medo? Não tenha, eu apenas vou lhe dar o prazer que seu corpo sempre buscou, o qual seu precioso Koorime não foi capaz de lhe dar, e quando acabarmos, você o terá esquecido definitivamente da sua mente...  
-NÃO!!! Eu não quero esquecer o Hiei!  
-Mas vai, todas as suas lembranças serão apagadas... E você será minha boneca, até Sensui voltar à vida, até que eu e ele possamos ficar juntos...

Ele dizia aquilo, já a tomando pelos pulsos, se pondo em cima dela, ela se debatia e tentava lutar, mas estava tão fraca pelas perdas de sangue que sofrera nos últimos cinco dias...

-Pa.. Pare... Por favor, eu não quero, não quero esquecer o Hiei, eu faço o que você quiser, mas me deixe ao menos ter a lembrança dele! Por favor!! Ahn!

Lucille arregalou os olhos quando sentiu os lábios dele sobre os dela, e algo pareceu invadir sua língua, um líquido doce que fez seu corpo inteiro aquecer-se...

-Ahn... Ann.... Por favor.... Eu... Ahnn imploro... It.... Itsuki.... Hi... Hiei...... I. It.. Itsuki...  
-Isso... Chame pelo meu nome, minha boneca.... E todos os seus pesadelos irão embora....  
-Hi... Hiei... Eu..... Quero...... Hi......

Suas pupilas se dilataram quando sentiram que algo a invadiu em suas partes íntimas, aquele homem de sorriso frio e olhos misteriosos começara a violá-la, de modo forte e intenso... Lágrimas escaparam dos olhos apáticos dela, e a imagem de Hiei em sua mente começou a se desfazer... Lentamente....

Estava acabado, ela estava esquecendo aquele que amava, não tinha mais nada agora, não tinha mais razão nenhuma pra viver... Assim, tomada pela luxuria daquele momento, imposta por ninguém menos que Itsuki, o "gatekeeper" ela ia esquecendo os olhos de Rubi de Hiei, de sua vida, de quem era e de todos os momentos que lutara para pelo menos encontrar Hiei mais uma vez... Infelizmente nenhum de seus esforços tinha dado resultado e em dois dias estaria fadada a morte e seria violada da maneira que Itsuki desejasse...

Itsuki sorriu, ao ver que pela última vez, enquanto segurava firmemente os seios dela em ambas as mãos, ouviu Lucille murmurar baixinho o nome daquele que estava sendo deletado de sua mente... Sua vingança... Só estava começando.

-Hiei...

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} a:link, {color:blue; text-decoration:underline; text-underline:single;} a:visited, {color:purple; text-decoration:underline; text-underline:single;} page Section1 {size:595.3pt 841.9pt; margin:70.85pt 46.3pt 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:35.4pt; mso-footer-margin:35.4pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Aos que estão lendo a fic mais presentinhus ^__^

Hi-Sama! Atualmente na fic, passado os três anos apos o torneio do Makai!

.com/fs36/f/2008/277/c/d/Hiei_Sketch_by_

Beijo da Botan e do Kurama:

.com/fs6/i/2005/079/4/f/Kurama_and_Botan_by_

E Sensui e Itsuki, arte original do Yoshihiro!

. /artbooks/artbook/art_m2_

Comentem para a fic andar, e mil perdões pela demora, eu tava em uma fase conturbada ahuauhauhhauahua

_P.S: Colem os endereços e tirem os espaços!_


	10. Chapter 10 O Velho e o Menino

_**Parte 10– **_**O Velho e o Menino**

Uma chuva fina e suave caia sobre o oceano negro do Makai.

Ao longe se ouvia o som das aves negras com bicos e olhos vermelhos que eram conhecidas como Gnarshs. Essas aves de alguma forma poderiam lembrar um grande corvo ou serem comparadas as gaivotas do mundo dos homens, porém seu canto era um piar melancólico e fúnebre que combinava perfeitamente com aquela praia de areias negras e águas sombrias e turvas.

Parado na praia fitando intensamente o mar estava o Koorime, esquentando sua cabeça na busca de como fariam para localizar Lucille e o reino perdido de Atlântis.

Ao mesmo tempo, sentia seu coração acelerado, sua respiração falhando vezes ou outra. Uma tensão qual ele não estava acostumado e que o incomodava muito...

-Ele já devia estar aqui.... O desgraçado está atrasado...

Murmurava Hiei para si mesmo, apertando ambos os punhos. Se perguntava se sua mensagem não tinha chegado ao destino endereçado. O mensageiro contratado não poderia ter se perdido, ou coisa assim, era um mensageiro já conhecido por ele da época que servia Mukuro.

-Grr.. Eu duvido que aquele mensageiro tenha se perdido! Já tem dois anos que nos encontramos... Ele não pode ter se mudado! Miserável...

Arrancou a faixa de sua testa para quem sabe, tentar localizar a imagem daquele Youkai que há dois anos atrás ele tinha encontrado. Mas mal fechou o Jagan sentiu um calafrio lhe apossar o corpo inteiro.

-Desculpe o atraso...

Uma voz atrás dele respondeu. Uma voz masculina forte e grave, de conotação quase ancestral... Essa voz causava em Hiei uma inquietação ainda maior, uma intensidade de pensamentos que o cobriam como uma enxurrada a cobrir uma árvore numa tempestade...

-Sim... Você está atrasado velho...

-He.... Você continua um desbocado... Pra que me chamou pra esse lugar?

-Eu preciso de algo que sei que você tem... Eu preciso dos Cristais de Atlântis.

-E por que eu os daria a você?

A voz respondeu a ele em um tom debochado e desbocado, tom qual era muito semelhante ao que Hiei costumara a usar... Isso fez o Koorime rir baixo, detestando como realmente se parecia com ele...

-Por que eu pretendo derrotá-lo velho... Não foi isso que me pediu há dois anos atrás quando nos encontramos?

-Sim.... Há dois anos você tentou me matar.... Com essa ínfima força que você tem.

-Eu não posso perder muito tempo velho... Portanto vamos começar isso logo!

Hiei se virou já com uma natureza mais agressiva, arrancando a capa e a jogando de lado na areia enegrecida da praia.

-Claro pirralho... Vamos ver o quanto você melhorou em dois anos...

A frente dele estava um homem não muito alto de pele morena clara, orelhas pontiagudas, presas demoníacas estampadas no sorriso. Os olhos eram mais vermelhos que os do próprio Hiei e seus cabelos eram arrepiados e negros, com várias mechas em um branco pálido quase grisalho tendo a parte de trás eram de longas madeixas negras formando uma trança.

O homem ali parado, esperando as atitudes do Koorime estava vestido de forma bem simples, com uma calça negra de couro com vários fios trançados na perna, apertando na parte do tornozelo, usava uma sapatilha do mesmo material e cor e tinha uma blusa vermelha vivo de mangas rasgadas.

Mas o que se destacava nele eram sem dúvida, as tatuagens de dragões que tinha em ambos os braços. No braço esquerdo havia sido tatuado um dragão negro, e no outro um dragão vermelho e ambos pareciam se enroscar ao braço forte e tonificado do homem.

Hiei o encarava, detestando a simples presença daquele homem ali. Tudo nele o incomodava, seu sorriso de deboche, seus olhos agressivos, sua pose... Era como se tudo nele fosse proposital para provocá-lo e assim sendo o Koorime rosnou baixo tirando a katana da bainha...

-Assim mesmo.... Assim é a maneira como um homem deve se portar.... Lutando pela amada não é? Você ainda tem esperanças de que ela está viva?

-Isso não é da sua conta! Ao contrário de você eu não vou mais evitar o meu destino!

Hiei gritou empunhando a espada e partindo para cima do estranho homem, que rindo puxou uma espada que levava nas costas e que parecia ser de origem chinesa.

A agilidade de ambos eram paralelas e as faíscas das espadas cobriam as areias a cada choque do metal. Hiei empurrava-o como podia usando sua força e seu youki que já emanava por todo seu corpo em uma áurea negra, com traços em roxo escuro.

-Sua habilidade com a espada melhorou muito Hiei.... Mas você ainda tem muito a aprender.

-Cala essa boca e lute!

O homem moreno riu alto e deixou seu próprio youki transbordar fazendo com que empurrasse o corpo de Hiei para trás o arremessando contra uma rocha da praia.

-GNNN!

Hiei pode sentir o sangue vindo à boca quando suas costas bateram contra a pedra e seus joelhos encontraram o chão. Irritado o Koorime cuspiu o sangue escuro na areia e se ergueu limpando a boca com as costas da mão, ele sabia que ainda não era páreo para aquele homem, ele sabia que o Makai ainda escondia seres muito mais fortes do que Mukuro, Yomi ou Raizen em suas trevas profundas... Mas ele jamais imaginava que logo aquele homem poderia ser um desses tipo de Youkai.

-O que foi Hiei? Ainda não consegue segurar o tranco?

-Cala essa boca velho....  
-Ela deve valer mesmo a pena não é... Vamos fazer assim... Se conseguir me atingir uma vez, eu lhe digo onde ela está.

-Desgraçado! Você sabia onde ela está todo esse tempo!!!???

-Ahan... E também sei por que o seu Jagan não consegue achá-la....

Hiei mordeu os lábios, irritado, bravo e furioso por dentro. Com uma velocidade incrível voltou a contra atacar seu adversário, que deslizava pelo ar desviando facilmente dos golpes com a espada. Os olhos de rubi do adversário pareciam adivinhar cada estratégia planejada por Hiei assim como a espada de caráter chinês sempre impedia que a lâmina do Koorime o atingisse.

Ainda mais irritado Hiei em um pulo para trás liberou seu youki na espada enchendo-a com suas chamas negras, que fez um brilho peculiar surgir nos olhos do seu adversário.

Em investidas rápidas as chamas tentavam atravessar, ferir ou arranhar se conseguissem a carne daquele homem que sempre tinha nos lábios um sorriso jocoso e vitorioso.

-Chamas negras... Ainda falta muito para você passar para o próximo nível do teu poder?

-Grr!!! -Rosnou o Koorime ainda mais furioso com as constantes provocações do velho – Cala essa boca!!

-Ande!!! Me de todo o seu poder! Vamos ver se criado como um ninguém te fez mais forte!!!

-Calado!!!

Em um golpe extremamente veloz para os olhos humanos o jovem guerreiro das chamas negras estava atrás de seu adversário e o mesmo só teve tempo de sentir a espada flamejante entrar em seu ombro, queimando e cortando a carne e lhe trazendo o sangue para a boca ao mesmo tempo em que um sorriso satisfeito. Na mesma velocidade que Hiei, ele puxou a lâmina atravessada a fazendo entrar ainda mais, surpreendendo o Koorime que acabou sendo puxado junto, e num giro rápido o homem derrubou-o no chão e com sua espada fez o mesmo ferimento em Hiei, enchendo-a com chamas negras, azuis e vermelhas....

Hiei soltou um grito exasperado sentindo como se sua alma estivesse queimando por dentro, a dor era incrível e insuportável, parecia que quanto mais aquele homem enterrava a lâmina em seu ombro, mais sua carne era dilacerada...

A última coisa que os olhos de Hiei viram antes de desmaiar foi os olhos daquele homem, vermelhos e altivos como os dele próprio. Só que tinham pupilas negras bem finas como as de um felino, ou as de uma serpente... Hiei não poderia dizer... Já não conseguia assimilar... Sua consciência o estava deixando...

-He.... Desgraçado....

Disse o homem puxando a espada do ombro do Koorime, fazendo uma boa quantidade de sangue se esparramar pela areia, depois caiu sentado, quebrando a lâmina da Katana de Hiei com as próprias mãos e puxando o resto pra fora, derramando assim seu próprio sangue...

Cansado um pouco, o homem sorriu vendo o pequeno guerreiro das chamas desacordado e perdendo sangue. Poderia ir embora e deixá-lo ali para morrer, mas não o fez. Simplesmente se ergueu e fez uma espécie de atadura no ferimento do Koorime com uma parte do tecido da capa de Hiei, e com outra parte fez o mesmo para o si próprio. Ergueu-se sacudindo um pouco a areia grudada em suas calças pegando o jovem e imaturo Hiei no colo e o jogando sobre o ombro.

-Você só me dá trabalho... Esses anos todos... Você só me deu trabalho meu filho...

O Youkai murmurou com um sorriso estranho nos lábios seguindo para dentro da floresta que circundava a praia, levando com ele Hiei desacordado.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Longe do Makai, os outros seguiam conforme o plano traçado.

Kurama junto com Botan foram pesquisar em bibliotecas e faculdades tudo o que podiam sobre Atlântis e suas lendas, incluindo até pesquisas recentes.

Kuwabara e Koenma se dedicavam a descobrir as frágeis ligações do Nigenkai com o Makai a respeito de Atlântis com os antigos Reikai Tanteis e pessoas que assim como Yusuke possuíam algum poder espiritual

Mestra Genkai e Yusuke receberam uma importante tarefa a pedido de Koenma, foram se encontrar com uma jovem arqueóloga chamada Mistsuro Yoshinaga que possuía um poderoso Reiki cuja a base do poder vinha das águas... Ela tinha um trabalho reconhecido por ter descoberto inúmeros navios naufragados ao longo do mundo, e até mesmo havia encontrado restos de aviões desaparecidos no Triangulo das bermudas.

Entre os humanos era vista como uma fabulosa pesquisadora e arqueóloga porem aos olhos do Reikai, Mitsuro tinha algo que sempre os atraia... Ela era uma descendente de Atlântis...

E apesar de toda essa preparação que já estava levando quase dois dias nenhum dos rapazes desconfiava do que se passava com Hiei, ou do que acontecia a Lucille, tão pouco imaginavam que seu inimigo já estava com seus planos bem adiantados.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Em um quarto rico e detalhado nas profundezas do mar, Lucille estava sentada numa cama com os braços soltos ao lado do corpo, os olhos castanhos claros, em sua forma humana, focavam o vazio. Ela usava um lindo vestido azul feito de escamas de tecido brilhante e pequenas contas de perolas brancas, seu cabelo fora colocado para trás com uma tiara de pérolas e sido vestida como uma rainha, ou como uma delicada boneca de porcelana.

A frente dela sentado em uma poltrona lendo um livro estava Itsuki.

-Itsuki - Sama...

-Sim Lucille qual é o problema?

-Sensui - Sama vai acordar logo?

-Sim... Se você continuar sendo uma boa menina ele irá acordar logo...

-Eu vou poder conhecê-lo?

-Só depende de você criança...

-Itsuki - Sama... Eu não quero morrer...

Ela voltou os olhos chorosos para ele, ele por sua vez apenas suspirou...

-Criança tola.... Sabes que para mim é apenas uma boneca e ainda insiste...

-Itsuki - Sama... Eu.... Quero ficar ao seu lado... Eu não quero morrer... Não quero ficar sozinha...

Aquilo acertou Itsuki em cheio... Ele não devia ter deixado ela viver, devia tê-la matado no mesmo dia que ela havia perdido totalmente sua memória... Mas o fato era que ele... Ele estava se afeiçoando a ela...

-Já chega disso! Tu não passas de uma boneca, minha marionete que eu vou usar pro que eu bem entender!!!

-Itsuki - Sama.... Eu...

-Calada!!!

Lucille recebeu um tapa forte no rosto como resposta... Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas que fez Itsuki sentir um tipo de calafrio por dentro.

-Tudo bem... Eu... Entendo Itsuki - Sama... Você só ama o Sensui não é?

-O... Quê?

A jovem sereia sorria tristemente, com lágrimas claras e reluzentes escorrendo em sua face, que fez Itsuki sentir algo ainda mais estranho em seu corpo.

-Eu não tenho ninguém... Não tenho passado, nem nada... Você está certo... Eu não tenho motivo nenhum pra viver... Ninguém me ama como você ama o Sensui - Sama, ninguém luta por mim... Ninguém me espera ou me quer ao seu lado...

Ela mordeu os lábios, com a sensação que aquelas palavras já tinham sido pronunciadas há muito tempo por ela mesma.

-Lucille...

Itsuki murmurou sentindo-se incomodado, mas logo mordeu os lábios apertando os olhos fazendo um não com a cabeça para si mesmo, afinal ele não podia sentir nada por aquela garota, ela era sua chance de trazer Sensui de volta! Ele precisava dela para ter o amor de sua vida ao seu lado mais uma vez... Ela só tinha que ser uma boneca, um objeto para ser usado e jogado fora.

Assim sendo, saiu e a deixou lá trancando o quarto. Respirou fundo e foi ver como estava o corpo de Sensui.

Quanto a Lucille deixou-se tombar na cama, já que por estar constantemente perdendo sangue e escamas mal tinha força para mover-se... Estava pálida e quase sem vida.

-Está certo... Pra que viver? Pra que lutar?

Ela murmurou fechando os olhos, aceitando seu destino. Ela já não tinha mais a imagem de um herói em sua mente, ela já não tinha mais um cheiro de uma veste para fantasiar um amor... Ela de fato não tinha mais nada...

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_Olá pessoas como estão todos? Eu espero que bem já que esta que vos escreve encontra-se em um estado de felicidade tremenda ehehehehe_

_O motivo é bem simples eu vou me casar esse ano com o love love da minha vida o/_

_Mas eu jamais esqueceria dessa fic que há nos está esquematizada na minha cabeça, por isso vou adorar saber a reação de vocês com a surpresa revelada nesse capitulo._

Até a próxima Luna

P.S: Não sei como responder os reviews!!! T_____T alguém me ensinaaaa


	11. Chapter 11 Laços

******11 - Laços**

O céu ia aos poucos escurecendo, tingindo-se em cores purpuras e um azul profundo.

Ao sul nuvens pesadas de chuva estavam sendo carregadas pelo vento gélido, uivando como um lobo faminto e castigando as árvores retorcidas e mortas que prosseguiam através do tempo.

A floresta recebia a noite com sombras estranhas, espiralando-se ao longo de uma trilha esquecida, cuja a borda era forrada por arbustos e abetos espinhosos enquanto pedregulhos e cipós negros se enroscavam uns no outro e pareciam o tempo todo dispostos a se enroscar no pé de algum viajante despreocupado.

O homem de olhos vermelhos como uma chama de escárnio, cruzava a floresta de forma lenta e a noite, tão pouco a chuva que estava prestes a cair não incomodavam o antigo Yookai.

Na verdade, o que o estava incomodando de fato era estar com um fardo em suas costas...

Hiei que estava sendo carregado como um saco velho, jogado no ombro direito daquele que se intitulava como seu pai, sacolejava aos passos daquele homem e deixava para trás uma pequena trilha de sangue que escorrera de seu ombro , onde um corte profundo estava aberto.

O homem segurava-o pelas bases das pernas e sentia um ligeiro incomodo pelo sangue de Hiei que se acumulava em sua roupa, provavelmente pelo corte que ele mesmo fizera na barriga de seu filho. Ele respirou de forma lenta com um ar pensativo enquanto andava, porém os seus pensamentos eram constantemente cortados pela voz balbuciante de Hiei, que gemia vezes ou outra pela dor, e chamava de forma inconsciente o nome de sua amada.

Quando as primeiras gotas de chuva alcançaram o solo, refrescando o chão árido e castigado daquelas terras esquecidas até mesmo pelos próprios Youkais , ao longe alguns raios já cortavam o céu caindo provavelmente nas águas do Mar sombrio que eles deixaram para trás...

O Youkai mais velho parou finalmente em frente a uma velha e enorme árvore negra cujas raízes se projetavam para a fora da terra como garras dispostas a enforcar, se pudessem alcançar, algum pescoço. Talvez algum dia a árvore já tivera sido bonita e frondosa, com frutos e flores, mas agora era apenas uma forma negra e retorcida esquecida pelo tempo e pelas criaturas locais.

O velho tocou na grossa casca da árvore e da palma da sua mão uma lumiosidade azul escura começou a emanar fazendo que os vincos da árvore reluzissem um a um, e uma passagem secreta abriu-se revelando uma porta que abria-se para uma verdadeira casa, feita no interior do tronco da velha árvore.

Sem muita paciência ele, assim que entrou, jogou Hiei em uma cama de madeira e colchão feito de palha seca com enchimento de penas de pássaros e algodão. Bem confortável para alguém que possivelmente estava em estado grave.

O velho aparentemente aborrecido ,pegou ataduras e curativos e tratou dos ferimentos do filho, com uma expressão vazia no rosto enquanto fazia aquilo e após ter feito o trabalho, dedicou seu olhar ao par de jóias azuis que estavam deitadas delicadamente sobre o tórax do Koorime. Ele esticou seus dedos até elas e tocou a superfície lisa de uma de forma lenta.

Ele fechou os olhos e pode ver Hina se desenhando em sua mente, seu sorriso, seus cabelos...

-Pf... Que droga...

Ele resmungou, retirando sua mão e levando-a até a testa onde um Jagan fechado estava. Irritado, deu as costas para Hiei, que parecia ir aos poucos se recuperando com os curativos que o Youkai ali presente, havia feito.

Seu nome era Marak , ele era da raça dos filhos do fogo, um invocador de chamas negras assim como Hiei, mas bem mais forte, por conta de sua idade avançada. Ele poderia ser facilmente comparado a um dos grandes do Makai, se não fosse pelo fato de ninguém saber dele...

Marak não gostava de ser "popular" e muito menos gostava de pessoas falando sobre ele ou sua vida... Era reservado e dedicava sua vida a luta, a matança e a prazeres próprios.

Ele se perguntava porque ainda tolerava a presença de seu filho, que só foi descobrir que estava vivo quando houve o torneio para o Rei do Makai...

As lembranças de Hina, com ele por perto só ficavam ainda mais evidentes e aquilo o deixava irratado, nervoso... Para não dizer triste.

Hiei havia herdado os lábios e os traços levemente delicados de sua mãe e dele, seu pai, havia herdado a cor dos olhos e claro o temperamento e o humor...

Marak ainda de fato se lembrava muito bem de Hina, de como havia se enfeitiçado por ela quando que por mera curiosidade ele decidiu ir ver como era o país de gelo e as estranhas mulheres que nele viviam.

Ela era apenas uma mulher jovem daquele povo que não tinha nada a oferecer, só a esconder, mas ele vira uma jóia entre pedregulhos insignificantes...

Tinha os olhos mais azuis que um céu puro em um dia de verão e cabelos azuis claros como as águas de um oásis límpido, mas o que chamara sua atenção fora o riso alegre que ela dava quando delicadamente deixava-se levar pelo vento em melodias de sua tribo enquanto dedicava-se a cuidar de afazeres simples como recolher alimento ou cortar lenha.

Ele havia se aproximado dela por trás, disposto a lhe tomar com violência e rapidez, mas a Yuki-Onna não era uma simples mulher como ele julgava e antes que desse por si, ele um Youkai do fogo estava de joelhos no chão por conta do Youki gelado que aquela mulher emanava, mas ao invés de atacá-lo, ela sorriu e ajoelhou-se a sua frente erguendo sua mão a um ferimento que estava aberto há alguns dias de alguma luta que ele havia travado.

Ela o havia curado, por conta da curiosidade de estar presente a um homem... A afeição entre os dois perdurou e ele acabou voltando as escondidas para vê-la, mas sem nunca admitir que o sentimento que estava crescendo em seu peito era o que os humanos chamavam de amor, já que para ele, e o que ele queria acreditar, era apenas desejo e nada mais...

Mas quando Hina contou-lhe que estava grávida Marak havia lhe respondido com palavras duras e cruéis e ele não acreditou... Ou melhor não queria acreditar, ele não desejava nenhum filho pois ele vinha de uma tribo que as crianças eram abandonadas e largadas a própria sorte aos cinco anos de idade, sendo assim ele prometera-se muitos anos antes, em sua infância confusa que jamais teria uma criança.

Obstinado e confuso, ele a largou na neve com suas lágrimas prometendo a si mesmo que nunca mais voltaria...

Porém Marak voltou...

Passados noves meses ele resolveu ver o bebê que nasceria e seria seu filho, mas o que encontrou foi uma jovem mulher, não tão bonita quanto Hina, mas ainda assim com uma certa beleza... Seu nome era Rui e ela havia lhe dito ser a melhor amiga de Hina e contou a ele o fim trágico que as Yuki-Onnas deram para a jovem mãe, mostrando a ele o túmulo de Hina. Ela então contou-lhe que seu filho fora arremessado para o Abismo, por conta de ele ser um Imiko, uma criança maldita e que logo depois Hina havia se matado.

Mesmo que Rui lhe dissesse de Yukina, ele já não estava mais ouvindo, pois só agora com a perda é que ele havia se dado conta que amava aquela mulher e do erro que tinha cometido.

Com o ódio e a dor rasgando todos os poros de seu corpo Marak se voltou contra as Yuki-Onna, mandando Rui sumir de seu caminho chegando a matar algumas, mas não pode contra o Youki de gelo de todas juntas... Seu fogo tornou-se uma mísera chama diante de uma forte nevasca.

Humilhado, derrotado e se sentindo o pior dos piores ele foi expulso do país de gelo da mesma forma que seu filho, jogado do abismo como um pedaço de lixo e só não morreu por conta de suas experiências em batalhas... Assim da mesma forma que Hiei um dia jurara vingança contra o país de gelo, ele fizera o mesmo...

Dedicou novamente sua vida a batalhas tentando lavar com o sangue de seus inimigos a ferida que não cicatrizava em seu peito...

Porém quando estava pronto para seu propósito e voltara àquelas terras gélidas, decidiu-se por ver o túmulo de Hina uma última vez e encontrou de joelhos ali uma jovem criança orando e ascendo incensos para aquela que não mais habitava o mesmo mundo que eles.

A pequena menina tinha os cabelos delicados e azuis claros como os de Hina, mas a cor dos olhos tão vermelhos como os dele próprio...

Ele havia se aproximado, lentamente para não a assustar, mas como Hina havia feito no passado, ela apenas se ergueu e o encarou com um semblante suave e um sorriso calmo em seus pequenos lábios. Com poucas perguntas feitas à menina de apenas cinco anos ele logo descobria que aquela pequena criança era sua filha... Hina tivera gêmeos...

_"__Mamãe morreu, mas eu tenho Rui, que cuida de mim e me protege e eu tenho isso, é uma jóia que minha mãe fez pra mim quando eu nasci, assim ela sempre vai estar comigo!"_

A pequena menina havia lhe dito com o mesmo riso que Hina sempre fazia...

Naquele momento o Yokai percebeu que apesar de tudo o país de gelo era o lar de sua filha e mesmo que ele levasse a criança consigo, ele talvez não seria capaz de dar a ela o que Rui oferecia, entendia que seu coração poderia ter amolecido ao ver na menina aquela que ele amava e que tinha perdido por sua própria culpa.

Cansado de tudo aquilo e cansado de tais sentimentos, ele acariciou Yukina nos cabelos suavemente e a deixou para trás, sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, prometendo a si mesmo que nunca mais lembraria-se de Hina ou dos filhos... A dor de não poder ter nenhum deles fora suficiente para que ele tomasse tal decisão e assim durante anos, ele conseguiu cumprir essa promessa e a vida era ilusoriamente boa, até ocorrer o grande torneio e ver o dragão negro cruzando os céus...

Aquele era seu filho que lhe disseram estar morto, e todas as lembranças voltaram a sua mente, ainda mais quando viu no telão da apresentação da luta, duas jóias azuis brilhando no peito do Koorime, idênticas a que a criança na neve mostrara a ele...

Então quando havia passado quase cerca de dois meses após o torneio, pai e filho haviam se encontrado. Marak revelara a Hiei quem ele era e lhe contara sobre seus erros com Hina, o que causou ao jovem Youkai um ódio antes adormecido.

E como nesse dia atual, pai e filho acabaram por lutar, tendo Hiei derrotado. O Koorime não queria ouvir nada do homem que havia causado a morte de sua mãe e consequentemente era o culpado por toda a dor que Yukina havia passado desde então, afinal se ele não a tivesse abandonado, se a roubasse daquele país, hoje Hina poderia estar viva e ele poderia ser um homem diferente.

Marak então percebeu que nada do que ele dissesse faria com que o filho mudasse de ideia e decidiu-se agir com ele, da maneira que somente um Youkai poderia agir. Através de lutas e ofensas ele ensinaria a Hiei o que sabia, já que ele despertava em Marak a natureza de sua origem e a vontade de passar para ele a experiência que havia adquirido e seu conhecimento, ou seja, a vontade de ser pai que sempre havia existido e que ele sempre havia recusado.

Hiei e Yukina eram as heranças de Hina, e ele já havia negligenciado demais o seu dever para com ela. Porém Hiei era sua cópia escarrada, seus defeitos, sua força, sua teimosia... Marak teria que ter muita paciência...

Mas dessa vez fora Hiei que o havia procurado... E agora ele sabia que seu filho cometera os mesmos erros que ele no passado, mas que ao contrário de si mesmo, Hiei estava correndo contra o tempo, lutando com unhas e dentes para ter de volta a mulher que ama... Tudo que Marak não havia feito por Hina.

Olhou-o novamente na cama, já não estava mais delirando, nem ofegante e nem parecia mais já tão abatido. O rémedio já estava fazendo o seu efeito e logo o Koorime acordaria.

O Yokai da Tribo do Fogo ergueu-se e pegou um pedaço de carne assada deixada num prato numa mesa simples, comendo um belo naco da carne mal passada, enquanto comia ele pensava no que fazer com o jovem adormecido logo ali...

Ele ensinaria a Hiei o que havia aprendido, afinal se o que ele escutara dias atrás de seu informante fosse verdade, o inimigo que seu filho tinha que enfrentar não era tão simples como eles julgavam, ou melhor, talvez eles nem sabiam ainda que quem estava por detrás de tudo aquilo era alguém terrivel como um Yokai da Tribo do Limbo... Itsuki.

********

_Olá a todos mais uma vez, sei que andei sumida, quase cerca de uns sete meses talvez .o e peço humildes desculpas, mas como podem ter lido no capitulo anterior eu estava me casando e isso atribulou a minha vida pessoal muitas coisas que fizeram eu infelizmente eu deixar a fic e outros escritos (que posto em outro site porque são originais) um pouco de lado._

_Essa fic de Yu Yu porém teve ser mais ainda deixada de lado por conta de pesquisas que foram necessárias e que ainda estão sendo feitas. Entendam que eu tento ser o mais fiel possível ao anime, pois não gosto de fics que misturam tudo e zoam literalmente com a história original que o Autor fez, é meu gosto e minha opinião particular e ninguém é obrigado a concordar com isso =P _

_Por essas e por outras o capitulo onze demorou tanto. _

_Eu assisti e reli várias vezes cenas do anime e cenas do mangá para não deixar nada escapar e oferecer a vocês algo que se encaixasse no contexto da História original do Yoshihiro, espero que tenha sido convincente._

_No próximo capitulo, que eu vou tentar ao máximo fazer rapidamente, quero trazer um pouco de Kurama e Botan ^w^ Então aguardem_

_Outro motivo do sumiço, foi que eu sofri um acidente que afetou o ligamento do meu pé direito e consequentemente afetou também o meu quadril. Impedindo-me assim de ficar muito tempo sentada ao computador._

_Obrigada a todos os coments, e incentivos, sério ajuda muito!_

_Chega de papo, beijos e abraços a todos_

_Luna_


End file.
